Solo una noche
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: ¿Se puede uno enamorar de dos hombres? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia Hinata, mirando a su amante a su lado Era la misma pregunta que se hacia Kiba, despues de todo... cuando aquella relacion empezo, el no tenia intencion de enamorarse de una mujer casada Despues de todo... solo era una noche (MA)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, (** _ **en verdad no quiero que luego digan que corrompo mentes inocentes).**_ **En cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo el tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

Pov Kiba

Entre al bar con la única intención de tomar un par de copas, y tal vez… encontrar a una hermosa chica y pasar un par de horas gratas entre mis sabanas o las de ella… eso no importaba, pero de verdad lo necesitaba

Al llegar nadie llamo mi atención, así que fui a la barra y pedí un poco de ron, y lo bebí tranquilamente, el tiempo empezó a correr y solo me quede en la barra observando a la gente que iba y venía. Mire a las chicas que venían a donde me encontraba, para saludarme y preguntarme mi nombre… la verdad, ninguna de ellas llamo mi atención, todas eran iguales…

Respeto los gustos de todos, siempre eh pensado que cada cabeza es un mundo, y la verdad mi mundo quizás es más raro que la mayoría, o al menos eso me han dicho por ahí…

No me gustan las chicas sumamente delgadas, esas que ya no tienen ni siquiera carne, que son unos huesitos… no es mi tipo, me parece algo muy irreal… no sé, simplemente me gustan las chicas… ¿cómo explicarlo?...

De pronto mis ojos se concentran en la entrada del bar… ahí viene caminando el claro ejemplo de el tipo de chica que llama mi atención… ella es preciosa, una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro con destellos azules brilloso, que cae en las puntas en ligueros rizos, tiene caderas anchas, y las mese mientras camina, además sus pechos sobre salen en el escote de su vestido, tiene ojos grandes y perlas, sus labios son carnosos, y me pierdo viéndolos mientras ella viene hablando por su teléfono, tal vez habla con su esposo… pues rápidamente puedo mirar en su dedo anular un anillo de bodas, eso me decepciona un poco

Pero es demasiado hermosa como para que deje de mirarla, quien sea su esposo es un maldito afortunado, sí; pues si esa chica fuera mía, seguro no la dejaría venir a un bar a ella sola, donde está lleno de tipos que vienen a solo ver que se llevan a la cama… ( _Tristemente me incluiré entre ellos esta noche_ ), pero es que con tremenda mujer que se sienta a solo unas sillas de mí, es imposible controlarse, si no fuera por ese anillo, seguro ya estaría a su lado y quizás ya la estaría llevando a mi cama…

Trato de no mirarla tanto, pues de pronto voltea a donde estoy, y creo que se ha dado cuenta que no le quito los ojos de encima, por que sonríe… Kami, su sonrisa es preciosa, la hace ver más linda. Escucho que pide un Martini, y el camarero, la mira con lujuria, fijando sus ojos en el escote de su vestido, que la verdad, es algo visible… imposible no mirarlo, pero este tipo no deja de obsérvala, y entonces… la escucho

"Si puedes apurarte… mi escote no se irá a ningún lado" La escucho que dice al tipo

Quien de pronto al verse descubierto, se enrojece y se disculpa, y rápidamente se retira para preparar la bebida de la hermosa chica. Ella tiene carácter y eso me agrada. La escucho reír un poco, y veo que saca nuevamente su teléfono, parece que manda mensajes con alguien, pues sonríe mucho mientras lo hace…

No es que la este acosando, pero mi trabajo como detective me ha hecho ser demasiado observador, tal vez de más… es una costumbre

Han pasado como 40 minutos, y la hermosa chica de la barra sigue sola, no eh visto a nadie venir con ella, o por ella… de hecho ella está mirando a todos en el bar, no puedo decir si busca a alguien o qué, pero es raro… pues tampoco ninguno de los tipos están aquí solos, se le acercan

Recibí una llamada, y por el ruido del bar, tuve que levantarme y salir unos breves momentos para contestar… al regresar, me tropecé con una hermosa peli roja, con ojos grandes color miel, ella es bellísima, no lo voy a negar… me disculpo con ella por mi torpeza, pero ella no se molesta, al contrario me sonríe, y me dice su nombre, igual me comenta que sus amigas la han dejado sola… estoy sonriendo, pues se ha donde nos llevara esta conversación… pero de pronto una voz hace que voltee mis atenciones…

Miro a la barra, la hermosa morena aun sigue ahí, pero ahora hay un tipo rubio cerca de ella, y puedo notar que pide un trago para ella, el cual ella esta rechazando… su timbre de voz me indica claramente que no desea nada con el tipo, pero este no hace caso, la sigue acosando, veo que trata de acercarse a ella, la toma de la mano y la levanta, mientras pasa una mano por su espalda, hasta tocar sus caderas, y la besa… ella se resiste, y hasta ahí es donde puedo soportar, dejo a la peli roja hablando sola…

Llego a donde el tipo tiene a la chica, quien esta empujándole lejos… de pronto lo tomo de un brazo y se lo quito de encima… lo miro, y luego a ella, quien se ve un poco asustada

"Lo siento cariño, tarde un poco en llegar… pero ya estoy aquí pequeña" Digo mirando a la chica, quien está un poco extrañada, pero entiende por qué me toma del brazo y asiente

El tipo solo me mira…

"Tranquilo hombre, no sabía que estaba con alguien… pensaba que estaba sola" Se trata de disculpar, pero estoy muy molesto

Eso no es excusa para tratar de obligar a nadie a algo que claramente no desea

"No me agrado verte tocándola así, es mejor que te alejes de ella imbécil, no estoy de humor, y si algo no soporto es que traten de tocar lo que es mío… así que aléjate de mi chica" Mi timbre de voz es grave, pero ver a la chica tan desprotegida me hizo rabiar

El hombre se levanta y se inclina pidiéndole disculpas a la chica y se va en dirección contraria a nosotros… respiro profundamente, tratando de relajarme, esto me ha sacado de mis casillas

Siento que aprietan mas mi brazo, y entonces mi mirada se desvía, la hermosa chica esta aun aferrada a mí, y sonrió un poco… ella me mira, y sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco

"Gracias, fuiste muy amable… la verdad ese tipo estaba algo tomado, y me asusto un poco" La escucho suspirar con alivio

"No es nada, solo que no me agradan los tipos aprovechados…"

Ella aun me tiene agarrado, y entonces es mi turno de enrojecer,( _Gracias a Kami, mis tatuajes cubren mi sonrojo bien_ ), pues sentirla tan cerca de mi cuerpo solo logra que mis niveles de hormonas manden ordenes un poco imprudentes en estos momentos a todo mi cuerpo, pues me estoy excitando…

Creo que se ha dado cuenta al fin, que todavía me sostiene, pues rápidamente me suelta, y da un paso atrás, tropezando con la silla de la barra

"Lo siento… no era mi intención, solo que estaba muy asustada" Ella sonríe nerviosa

"Me imagino, pero tranquila, dudo que le quedaran ganas de regresar… por qué no te sientas, mira si quieres… ¿Te puedo invitar algo?" Le pregunto sentándome a un lado de donde ella estaba

No es que quiera aprovecharme de la situación, pero soy un buen hombre… y si ya vino un tipo idiota, quien dice que no vendrá otro a hacerle algo similar, además… no hay nada tan interesante que haga que me quiera ir. Y solo platicare con ella un momento… solo eso

"Un Martini estaría bien" Me dice y se sienta a mi lado

Mientras pido un par de bebidas, puedo captar en una mirada rápida que ella se quita rápidamente el anillo que hay en su dedo, y lo guarda apresurada en una pequeña bolsa que lleva, y eso por alguna razón hace que sonría internamente… solo por que en verdad esta chica es bella, hare como que no vi eso, y no diré nada… no se que pasara

Le ofrezco el Martini, y ella sonríe y asiente…

"Muchas gracias… por cierto mi nombre es Hinata" Y me extiende su mano en un saludo

Yo aprieto un poco su pequeña mano y sonrió de lado "Un placer pequeña Hinata, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka" Mi sonrisa se amplia, y sé que puede mirar mis colmillos…

Ella se ruboriza bastante, y da un trago al Martini en su mano… puedo ver la marca que dejo el anillo en su dedo, pero trato de olvidar ese pequeño detalle mientras ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos perla, que hacen que me pierda…

"¿Vienes sola?" Me atrevo a preguntar

Ella asiente "Yo vine por una razón, y para eso no necesitaba que viniera nadie conmigo… pero parece un poco más difícil de lo que pensé" Me comenta, noto un poco de inseguridad en su voz

Creo saber a qué se refiere… y eso me hace pensar que tal vez ella es una de esas chicas que no está felizmente casada

"Bueno, yo vine aquí por dos cosas… la primera por una copa" Le digo dándole un trago al ron y le sonrió "Y la segunda, es igual de vana… vine en busca de una hermosa chica, algo de una noche… " Soy sincero, no me gustan las mentiras ni los juegos, así que no le oculto mis motivos

Ella traga duro, y veo como su cuerpo se tensa, sonrió por su reacción…

"Yo también" Me dice con toda seguridad, dándome una sonrisa coqueta

Entonces sonrió ampliamente, entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, su marido no va a llegar, y ella saldrá de este bar con alguien, bueno… no es que me guste meterme en relaciones ajenas, pero esta chica es muy hermosa, y la veo acercarse más a mí, y se inclina un poco dejando mas a la vista su escote… el cual la verdad me trae loco…

Bueno, yo eh sido sincero, y ella igual… parece que ambos buscamos lo mismo, ¿No?. No pienso quitársela a su marido, solo… que tampoco quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, después de todo…

Ella pasa sus manos por mi pantalón, y eso me toma por sorpresa… la escucho reírse un poco

"Parece que ambos buscamos lo mismo… y te he visto desde que llegue, has rechazado a un par de chicas… así que quiero suponer que estas aquí conmigo, porque…" Ella acaricia mis piernas, y se acerca mucho a mí

Sus labios están muy cerca de mi rostro

"Por que desde que te vi entrar a este bar, no pude dejar de pensar en ti… eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto pequeña" Y con eso elimino la distancia que hay entre nuestros labios, y la beso

Siento como aprieta un poco sus manos en mis piernas, mientras tomo sus cabellos para atraerla más a mí, y devorar sus labios… ella tiene un sabor increíble, además de que sus labios son muy suaves, su lengua me invita a jugar con ella… Me levanto de la silla y ella hace lo mismo, la pego a mi cuerpo, que con solo besarla se ha encendido… toco su espalda, bajo mi mano mientras recorro con cuidado sus curvas…

Ella sube sus manos hasta mi pecho, y me empuja un poco… la veo jadear por aire, y mirarme con lujuria… me sonríe, y yo solo puedo devolverle la sonrisa, con una de lado

"Tal vez quieras salir de aquí, después de todo… mi departamento está cerca, y ahí seguro te agradezco mejor lo que has hecho por mi hoy Kiba" Su voz derrocha mucha lujuria

Mierda… ya no me importa si hay un hombre en su vida, no me interesa si mañana ella regresa con su marido, o si esta misma noche sale de mi vida, pero al menos por unas horas, voy a fingir que ella es solo mía, que me pertenece… y la hare desearme más que a nadie en el mundo

"Te sigo… a donde quieras llevarme pequeña" Le digo excitado

Hablo rápidamente al camarero, el idiota ahora mira el trasero de Hinata, gruño un poco al ver al imbécil… y este se da cuenta rápido, pues desvía sus ojos de la hermosa chica, y me observa… le pago rápidamente y salgo de ese lugar con Hinata…

La seguí pues ella va en su coche, y llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos… ella sale de su coche, y aunque muero por ir tras ella, y empezar a besarla aquí fuera en la calle, contengo mis ganas, pues soy consciente de que sus vecinos podrían vernos y estoy seguro que no es lo que ella desea… después de todo… solo seré su amante una noche

Camino rápidamente detrás de ella, trato de tener mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, estoy impaciente, pues solo puedo mirar sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro, además su vestido es corto, y sus piernas son simplemente hermosas… muero por tocarla, por perderme en su piel… mi pantalón estallara, y trato de controlar mi erección, pues de pronto topamos con unos tipos que pienso son sus vecinos porque ella se detiene a saludarlos, yo simplemente me recargo en la pared, como si nada… ignorando a los tipos, y Hinata no dice nada, pero la veo temblar, y jugar con sus dedos…

Pero estoy seguro que esos tipos no se dan cuenta de mi, o al menos, no saben que vengo con ella… después de eso, subimos unos pisos, y llegamos a una puerta que supongo es de ella, pues saca unas pequeñas llaves y abre lo más rápido posible, mirando a su alrededor, seguro que no hace esto seguido… la verdad desearía pensar que soy el primero, me refiero… a que soy el primer hombre con el que está por engañar a su marido…

"Pasa por favor Kiba" Me dice agitada

No tiene que repetirlo, rápidamente entro detrás de ella a su departamento, el cual está algo oscuro… tan pronto cierra la puerta, dejo que el control se vaya a la mierda, pues supongo que si estamos en su casa es porque su esposo no estará…

La tomo de la cintura, y la traigo a mi pecho, mi corazón late demasiado rápido… la beso desesperado, desde que salimos, solo eh deseado volver a besar sus labios… muerdo un poco, pues me provoca demasiado. Ella deja caer su bolso, y se aferra a mis cabellos, da un liguero saltito y enreda sus piernas en mis caderas, yo feliz la sostengo de sus piernas, que son demasiados suaves… doy gracias que lleve ese vestido, pues se levanta por completo, y puedo sentir su trasero, la llevo contra una pared, y ella empieza a besar mi cuello, dándome igual un par de chupetones, que se sienten increíble… así que dejo que mi cabeza le dé más espacio, mientras la hecho atrás

"Ah… pequeña… eso dejara marcas" Le digo entre jadeos, mientras mis manos recorren sus piernas, hasta tocar su trasero… y dar un liguero golpe

Ella suelta un gemido débil, y me mira… tiene sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos, y me encanta, porque soy yo quien la tiene así, en este estado… ella toca algo en la pared, y entonces una luz se enciende, haciendo que el lugar se ilumine un poco mas

Es mi turno de besar su cuello, bajando por su escote, llego a sus senos, y por encima de su vestido beso, y entonces lo noto… ella no traer sostén, sus pezones erectos, sobre salen en su ropa…

Joder, gruño un poco… ¿ _Cómo mierda no lo note antes_?, a si… estaba ocupado imaginándomela, y pensando en su marido…

Mi mano se adentra en el ajustado vestido que aprieta muy bien su cintura, tengo que quitarlo, pues la maldita tela me impide seguir tocándola, así que busco el cierre detrás, y lo bajo… miro una mesa, y la llevo hasta ella, mientras la beso con fervor en el recorrido… la escucho jadear y me encanta

La siento en la mesa y ella abre sus piernas para dejarme entrar entre ellas, y beso sus hombros mientras bajo los tirantes del vestido, ella solo me observa mientras lo hago, y suelta un largo suspiro… se arquea cuando descubro sus pechos…

Me acerco a sus hermosos senos, y solo rozo la punta de sus pechos con mi lengua, ella tiene sus manos a los lados, y la escucho gemir un poco más fuerte…

Sonrió, mientras estoy lamiendo su seno derecho, mi mano aprieta su pezón izquierdo, y estrujando un poco su pecho, que es realmente suave…

Estoy tan extasiado con su rostro, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen a más no poder, la veo cerrar sus ojos, mientras muerde sus labios… no tiene idea de lo que me encanta saber que le provoco estas reacciones… sus piernas vuelven a apretar mis caderas, y eso me encanta…

Tengo que retirar mi mano de su suave seno, pero la remplazo con mi boca, dándole ligueras mordidas, mientras rápidamente me retiro la camisa, y la tiro sin cuidado en el piso, y entonces vuelvo a su vestido, una vez que está totalmente abierto, me es más fácil retirarlo, solo levanto un poco las caderas de Hinata, y saco el vestido, dejándolo caer a un lado de mi camisa, dejándola solo en una hermosa tanga purpura en la mesa…

Una vez así, beso sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, bajo por su vientre, mientras mi mano pasa por su espalda… delineando sus hermosas curvas, paso mi lengua por su cuerpo, rozando su tanga, pero sin llegar a entra, la paso y voy a sus piernas, empiezo a besarlas, hasta los pies… luego voy a su otra pierna…

Ella jadea, y acaricia mis cabellos… tira un poco de ellos

"Kiba… ¡ah!… se siente tan bien" Me dice en un gemido bajo

Amo mi nombre en sus labios… quiero que lo grite, quiero grabárselo en la piel, en la mente, y que no pueda olvidarme a mi

Empiezo a lamer su pierna, voy subiendo, mientras mis manos tienen presas sus caderas, llego nuevamente a donde su tanga, y ahí, la empujo a un lado… y sin decir más, paso mi lengua por su intimidad… robándome lo que quiero… un pequeño gritito de ella

"…Ah… Kiba…" Sé que aprieta los dientes, y eso me hace más que feliz

Chupo su húmeda intimidad, ella sin duda tiene un sabor exquisito, no puedo evitar chupar con fuerza su clítoris, y morder un poco, siento como al principio tiembla con mis un tanto bruscas caricias, pero es que ella me provoca tanto…

Sus piernas descansan en mis hombros, y la empujo un poco más cerca de mi boca, y entonces meto mi lengua, ella se agarra con fuerza de la mesa…

Y jadea con fuerza, siento como su respiración es agitada, mientras mi lengua folla su linda intimidad, creo que podría hacer esto toda mi vida… Hinata sin duda es espectacular

Ya no lo aguanto, mi pantalón reventara, al igual que yo dentro de ellos, así que saco mi lengua, y chupo de nuevo sus senos, mientras mi mano desciende, y meto dos dedos dentro de ella, que esta mas que húmeda… ella esta gimiendo más rápido, así que mientras mis dedos la penetran, muerdo sus senos, luego mi boca pasa por su cuello… hasta llegar a sus labios, donde la beso…

Ella esta jadeando tanto como yo… entonces escucho que ahoga un grito en mi boca, y siento su intimidad apretar mis dedos, mientras me llena de sus jugos… la miro sonriente…

Saco mis dedos de ella, y mientras me observa con tanta devoción, llevo mis dedos a mi boca, y chupo todos sus jugos, limpiando hasta la última gota…

"Parece que estas lista para mi pequeña" Le digo con arrogancia y ella asiente, mientras muerdo sus labios…

Desenredo sus piernas de mis caderas, y busco en la parte trasera de mi pantalón mi cartera, de donde saco un condón, y vuelvo a colocar ahí mi cartera, mientras…

"Sostienes esto pequeña… será solo un segundo" Le digo poniendo el paquete del condón en su linda boca, que abre rápidamente

Me apresuro a quitarme el pantalón, y dejar por fin libre mi erección que está más que lubricada, y palpita por entrar en tremenda mujer…

Ella trata de acercar su mano, pero la detengo… y le sonrió de lado

"Necesito con mucha urgencia estar dentro de ti pequeña… así que eso será en otro momento, ¿Te parece?" Le digo mientras tomo el condón de su boca y lo abro rápidamente

"Pero tu… yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti" Ella gime un poco cuando lo dice

Y para ser sinceros, verla así, sonrojada, sudando, y mordiendo su labio mientras lo dice, hace que quiera en verdad sentir su mano y su dulce boquita en mí, pero… quiero correrme primero en su dulce intimidad… en verdad lo deseo más que nada

"Si tienes el resto de la noche para mi, te aseguro que pasara pequeña Hinata" Le aseguro, mientras acerco mi erección a su entrada

Ella asiente con fervor mientras mira abajo, donde nuestros cuerpos están por unirse… abre la boca de manera casi inconsciente

Vuelvo a empujar su tanga un poco, y entonces entro en ella, despacio, de a poco… y con cada pequeño empujón siento la gloria, en verdad… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero nunca antes sentí algo tan increíble con otra mujer…

Tomo su cintura, y cuando voy por la mitad, tomo su trasero, y la alzo un poco, empujándola para terminar de entrar en ella por completo y hasta el fondo, mientras entierro mi cara entre sus pechos, y jadeo muy satisfecho con la sensación de estar dentro de ella… y mientras Hinata se aferra a mis brazos, y siento que entierra un poco sus uñas y grita en mi oído…

Sonrió entres sus pechos, y me empiezo a mover despacio, mientras beso su piel, ella esta sudando, y su sabor es demasiado agradable… muerdo su cuello, y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, pero seguro que donde ella mordió, si habrá una marca mañana… pues yo me contengo, no quiero traerle problemas…

Empiezo a empujar más fuerte, su interior es tan cálido y estrecho que hace esto más exquisito… busco sus labios y la beso, mientras una de mis manos empujan su trasero contra mis caderas, y la otra se sostiene con fuerza en la mesa…

"…Hinata… eres increíble…" Le digo mientras la beso

En verdad quiero que sepa lo espectacular que es… por que la única razón por la que puedo creer que busque a otro hombre es que su marido no la haga sentir amada. Y ella es tan hermosa… tan… ella merece saber lo increíble que es…

"Kiba… más duro… mas…" Su voz era tan suplicante, que no pude más que hacer lo que quería

Sentía como apretaba mi miembro en su interior, mientras sus manos apretaban mi espalda, yo la embestí duro, tan duro como podía… y sentía como ella abría mas sus piernas con cada golpe, entonces gimió con mucha fuerza, y escondió su rostro en mi cuello… y por alguna razón mordió mi hombro…

En lugar de sentir dolor, eso me excito mas… y creo que a ella, por que se corrió aferrada a mi…

De pronto tomo su tanga de los tirantes laterales, y la rompí, dejándola ahí en la mesa…

"Era de mis favoritas…" Se quejo débilmente

Le sonreí… "Prometo reponerlas… pero ahora eran un estorbo"

La tomo de las caderas, y antes que diga algo mas, la levanto de la mesa y ella se aferra con más fuerza a mis caderas, y la empiezo a subir y bajar dentro de mi miembro, con mucha fuerza… mientras su senos rozan con mi pecho desnudo, así que la levanto un poco más para que sus jugosos pechos queden a la altura de mi boca, y así poder atraparlos y morderlos…

Ella se arquea, pero la sostengo con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos están sudando, y jadeantes… mi corazón está corriendo como loco, y seguro que el de ella igual

Ella esconde su rostro en mi cuello, y puedo escucharla gemir en mi oído, mientras aprieto su trasero, esta mujer es increíble… y ahora es solo mía

"Eres increíble Kiba…" Da un gritito, y poco después ella se vuelve a correr… pero esta vez me mira mientras lo hace…

Esta chica va a matarme… seguro que lo hará….

Siento como moja más mi miembro, y lo aprieta con fuerza… haciendo cada sensación simplemente cada vez más y más excitante. Nuestros cuerpos están tan calientes… pero me aferro a ella, como si mi vida dependiera de ello en estos momentos

La bajo de nuevo en la mesa, pero esta vez la recuesto en ella, y mi mano estruja sus pechos mientras la embisto, sin miramiento alguno, ya no lo soportare más…

Ella grita, y me llama… y mientras más escucho mi nombre de sus labios más cerca estoy de terminar… así que golpeo con fuerza, y penetro con todas mis fuerzas… tomo sus piernas y las junto, las alzo un poco y veo como nuestros cuerpos se unen, veo como ella absorbe todo mi miembro, y yo trato de meterle más allá de lo normal, pero en verdad ella me provoca hacerlo…

Jadeo con fuerza, mientras observo la unión de nuestros cuerpos… es simplemente más de lo que esperaba… suelto un gran gruñido cuando me corro dentro de ella…

Cierro los ojos mientras golpeo con menos fuerza, estoy tan excitado, que no me doy cuenta que he logrado que se corra una vez más… pero cuando lo noto, sin duda hace que mi pecho se infle de ego…

Veo su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez… ella esta tan roja… sus mejillas, sus pechos, sus caderas… en estos momentos es totalmente mía

Ella sonríe… y me mira

"Tengo toda la noche para ti…" Me dice aun agitada

Yo sonrió, eso me agrada… porque aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerle, y deseo que me haga, así que creo que ella será mía por toda esta noche…

Salgo de ella, y me retiro el condón, tirándolo en un bote pequeño de basura cercano… espero que su marido no lo note

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Desperté, y mire un pequeño reloj en una mesita cerca de la cama, marcaba las 10 am

"¡Mierda…!" Musite

Me mire, y si… como lo sabía, estaba completamente desnudo, y enredado en las sabanas de Hinata, pero ella no se encontraba a mi lado

Y por lo que recuerdo, mi ropa esta… ¡mierda!, está en la cocina, tendré que salir desnudo, no es que me moleste, pero… y si… no ella me hubiera despertado, y me hubiera corrido de su casa ya

Salgo desnudo de la cama, y camino a la puerta, al abrirla un delicioso aroma a desayuno me abre el apetito, y camino hasta la cocina, donde veo a Hinata…

Ella tiene su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ahora trae un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa que cubre su hermosos atractivos, no se ha dado cuenta que la observo mientras cocina…

Entonces siento otro aroma, a… ¿Fruta… pero es… a limpiador de frutas?, si eso es… seguro que es por las actividades de hace horas en su mesa…

Ella de pronto se voltea a mirarme, y se sonroja como una chiquilla… eso me causa gracia, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche ella no puede ser tan tímida…

Pero rápido noto que lo es…

"Bu… buenos días… Kiba" Me dice con las orejas rojas "Tu… ropa está muy sucia… yo… te deje una ropa en la cama… tal vez te sirva" Me dice

Yo levanto una ceja extrañado, no me di cuenta…

Entonces la miro "¿Puedo darme una ducha antes…?, claro si hay tiempo para eso" Le digo

Ella asiente rápidamente

"El baño está ahí… te daré una toalla" Ella sale de la cocina y camina a la recamara

Regresa con una toalla y la ropa que dijo que me prestara, es un pantalón de color naranja, y una camisa manga larga, en color negra, que en la parte trasera tiene un símbolo, pareceun circulo, como espiral, seguro de su marido…

Trato de sonreír sin darle importancia que me está prestando la ropa de su marido, y camino al baño

"En cuanto salgas tendré listo el desayuno… si quieres desayunar antes de irte…"

La miro, ella es increíble… me ha preparado el desayuno

¿ _Qué clase de mierda es su marido para dejar a esta mujer salir sola y no cuidarla_?, nuevamente pienso que si fuera mi mujer, no la dejaría sin atención y cuidados nunca…

….

Me senté y desayune tranquilamente con Hinata, olvidando casi por completo que tiene un esposo… además no veo que tenga prisa por sacarme de su casa, tal vez su marido ni este en la cuidad

Ella es algo tímida, seguro que ayer fue más abierta por la bebidas que tenia encima, y la lujuria que carcomía nuestros cuerpos, pero mientras más habla de ella, más me gusta, y más me intriga

Antes de irme, y salir de su vida… me paro en su puerta, y la miro… sus ojos son bellísimos, juro que brillan al verme

Me agacho un poco y le doy un beso profundo, buscando su lengua para jugar con ella, por última vez. No la olvidare nunca; si no logre grabarme en su piel, estoy más que seguro que ella sí lo hizo conmigo, por que deseo con todas mis fuerzas no olvidar jamás esta noche, y me encantaría repetirla… pero soy consciente que no podre

"Eres sin duda la chica más hermosa que eh conocido pequeña Hinata" Digo cuando por fin me separo de sus labios

Ella sonríe "…Gracias por todo Kiba…"

Sí, todo se reduce a esto… y con eso salgo por su puerta, y de su vida

Fin Pov Kiba

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Quieren continuación…? O se queda como único capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, (** _ **en verdad no quiero que luego digan que corrompo mentes inocentes).**_ **En cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo les tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

Pov Hinata

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento, y suspire con pesadez… había despedido al chico que conocí en un bar la noche anterior, y que había terminado siendo mi amante por un par de horas, pero aun así no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de traición en el pecho. No pude evitarlo, y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta hasta caer al suelo

"Perdóname Naruto, te juro que te amo, pero…" No podía terminar esa frase, en verdad quería terminar aquella frase, pero mis labios de pronto se sellaron

No era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso; un mes atrás comenzó todo esto de ir a un bar en algunas noches, cuando me sintiera realmente más sola y necesitada de compañía, pero ninguna de las otras noches había sido como esta

Kiba Inuzuka, ese era el nombre del hombre que me había dado una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no diré que la mejor, bueno, tal vez están en un empate, pero sin duda ha sido la mejor en mucho tiempo. Este chico fue sin duda diferente en todos los aspectos, no fue el típico hombre que me ofrecía ir a un motel y solo satisfacerse a sí mismo sin importarle en lo más mínimo mi placer. Kiba me trato hasta cierto punto con cariño, sus palabras, sus toques, todo en esta noche con él fue increíblemente hermoso, pude sentir por unos momentos, como si alguien volviera a amarme con locura, como solía hacerlo Naruto conmigo

Miro mis dedos desnudos, no llevo mi alianza, me la eh quitado en cuanto note que la lleve al bar, no quería que nadie preguntara, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, pero ahora me siento como una basura, tal y como las otras veces, siento mi corazón herido por lo que le hago a Naruto, y ahora, siento un poco de dolor, por ver partir a Kiba de mi casa, me hubiera gustado que dijera algo, solo una palabra, que me confirmara que deseaba verme una vez más, la verdad, ese hombre es muy lindo, y al hablar con él, descubrí que su carácter es muy alegre, el tiene algo especial

Sin embargo, él fue muy sincero conmigo, y me dejo claro que solo buscaba algo de una sola noche, así que se que jamás volveré a verle, y está bien… es lo mejor, creo que en lugar de sentirme mal por no volver a verle, debería pensar que ha sido algo hermoso que compartí con alguien, una hermosa noche que atesorar en mi interior

Me levanto y miro mi departamento, se siente tan vacio… ahora que Kiba se ha ido, así que doy un largo suspiro

Camino a mi cuarto, el aroma a sexo inunda mis fosas nasales, y me agrada, pero debo lavar mis sabanas, debo borrar la evidencia de esta noche, tal y como las otras, pero primero… necesito ponerme mi alianza de matrimonio, para sentirme menos desgraciada

Miro el anillo, y mientras lo deslizo de nuevo en mi dedo, lagrimas salen de mis ojos, creo que en lugar de sentirme mejor, me siento como la peor perra del mundo, como una maldita gata en celo que no pudo evitar salir y buscar a un hombre para complacer un deseo insano en mi cuerpo

Trato de borrar el malestar mientras limpio…

…..

Mientras termino la lavandería, voy a la cocina con una caja que había guardado dos años atrás, en un rincón de la casa, uno donde evitaba verle, pero ahora, creo que puedo hacerlo, creo que ya es tiempo…

Sin embargo, algo suave hace que tropiece en mi cocina, y dejo caer la caja, que desparrama todo su contenido en el suelo, mientras yo logro lastimarme un poco las rodillas y las manos que puse de frente para amortiguar el golpe

"Pero que…" Miro al piso, y me sonrojo nuevamente

Pensé que había limpiado bien todo en la cocina, pero parece que no fue así, pues logro tropezar con mi tanga rota de la noche, kami esto es tan vergonzoso. La recojo rápidamente y la hago bolita para tirarla en un bote de basura. Sin duda era de mis favoritas, así que lamento un poco que ahora valla a la basura, pero no puedo hacer mas nada… anoche estaba tan excitada que aquella acción solo logro hacerme sentir más enloquecida

Recojo todo el contenido de la caja, son cosas sumamente viejas, algunas me doy cuenta que ni siquiera las había visto, de hecho muchas no las había visto nunca

Levante una vieja cámara de video, y la examine, esta tan empolvada; al abrirla note que tenía un video que estaba por reproducirse, la cámara tenía poca batería, me sorprendió incluso que tuviera, así que busque entre las cosas y encontré el cargador, igual de polvoriento; busque una conexión y decidí mirar el video

 _Video_

 _-"Hola, mi nombre es Ino Namikase, y este es mi hermano Naruto Namikase, saluda a la cámara hermano"_

 _La rubia en el video volteo la cámara y enfoco a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, quien tenía el rostro serio, y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. La chica vuelve a enfocar la cámara en ella…_

" _Mi hermano esta de mal humor, no le den importancia, luego editaremos su horrible rostro enojado, sin embargo ahora hay algo más importante…" La chica vuelve a enfocar al rubio_

" _Ino deja de parlotear, y hagamos esto rápido, ya llevamos como 7 intentos, y por tu culpa volvemos a empezar, así que esta vez has las cosas bien, ¿Quieres?" Mascullo el chico_

 _La cámara se movió de arriba abajo, mientras la rubia hablaba_

" _Si hombre, perdóname la vida… solo que no puedo seguir tan de cerca la maldita cosa esa, y tu pareces olvidar que debemos grabar el jodido experimento, sabes que tampoco que me agrada que tengamos que trabajar en equipo para esta materia, pero el maestro dijo... Son hermanos, les será más fácil que ustedes formen un equipo"_

" _Si estuve en la misma clase cuando lo dijo, así que déjate de idioteces, y vamos a terminar esto… así que aquí va"_

 _El chico se agacho, y empezó a mover un par de piezas de un pequeño aparato robótico en forma de una avispa, mientras ajustaba un control, moviendo una larga antena_

 _La chica hizo acercamientos con la cámara, para que se notara el diminuto aparato. Había en el piso una cantidad considerable de esos robots_

" _Ya está, así que aquí vamos… hare volar esto, y mientras lo hago les explicare como funciona, es una cámara en miniatura, servirá como espía" El rubio se movió hasta llegar a una computadora, donde se veía un imagen, del lugar donde se encontraban_

 _El video continuo unos minutos, hasta que el chico hizo volar a la avispa por los cielos, mientras explicaba el mecanismo utilizado para formar el mini cuerpo robótico, las alas, y la pequeña cámara que grababa todo a su paso_

 _La rubia siguió a la avispa fuera del salón donde ambos hacían su experimento, mientras iba explicando_

" _Mi hermano puede dirigirla aun sin estar en el lugar, tiene largo alcance como puede notarse, ahora mismo estamos en la entrada de la escuela, a varios metros de donde mi hermano…" La rubia se detuvo en seco_

 _La diminuta avispa cámara, se detuvo… la cámara seguía enfocando al artefacto robótico, pero no se movía_

" _Este idiota, ahora dirá de nuevo que por mi culpa se paró la maldita cosa esa… estúpido Naruto, porque no se mueve"_

 _De pronto la cámara enfoco a una persona que caminaba por la entrada, era una chica de cabello corto, con grandes ojos perla, que parecía muy tímida apretando sus libros en su pecho, mientras leía una hoja en sus manos_

" _Así que a eso enfocas la cámara Naruto… ahora veras, seguro es para eso que hiciste este maldito proyecto, para espiar a Hinata idiota, claro, si no porque mas insistirías en que fuera una mini cámara, ¡pervertido!, ni creas que dejare que le sigas espiando. Hare que salgas y de una vez hables con ella, o me dejo de llamar Ino Namikase"_

 _La cámara se acerco más a la chica, y la enfoco unos segundos antes de pasar a enfocar solo el piso del lugar. Sin embargo las voces seguían escuchándose_

" _Oi, eres ¿Hinata no?"_

" _Si… mucho gusto, tú te llamas Ino... te eh visto en clases" La voz de la chica sonaba temblorosa_

 _Una risita se escucho_

" _Naruto idiota, a donde llevas esa cámara" Un grito de parte de la rubia_

" _¿A quién le hablas?"_

" _A esa cámara, la que parece avispa, es el proyecto de robótica, mi hermano está viendo el alcance de la cámara, y ahora mismo nos debe ver aquí mientras no escucha, así que… Naruto, no seas grosero y ven ahora mismo a saludar, eso de espiar a la gente es feo hermano, si no vienes ahora mismo hare algo que se que no te gustara"_

 _Una risita se escucho, mientras pasos se acercaban al lugar_

 _La cámara se apago en esos momentos-_

 _Fin del Video_

Kami, me acuerdo perfectamente bien de ese día, pero no sabía que estaba grabado, es decir, recuerdo a Ino con la cámara cuando me saludo

Ese fue el día que conocí a Naruto, y ahora me siento peor, no debí ver este video, solo hace que me siento más incomoda conmigo misma

Escucho el timbre de mi departamento, así que cierro la cámara y me limpio las lagrimas mientras voy a ver quien está en mi puerta, solo espero que no sea Ino, por que no podre ocultarle lo que me sucede, seguro que no podre

Al abrir me topo con que no es Ino, es Tenten mi amiga de infancia

"Hinata… pero que ¿Estabas llorando de nuevo?" Me pregunta con un tono de voz un tanto angustiado

Niego con la cabeza, y ella mira mis manos, hace una mueca de desprecio, y entra a mi casa

"Apesta a fruta, rayos Hinata, sé que es bueno mantener el lugar limpio, pero abre una ventana o algo, aquí huele mucho a limpiador… además ya te eh dicho que salgas, no es bueno estar encerrada en este lugar, te morirás si sigues llorando como alma en pena. Te lo diré una vez más, necesitas salir de aquí, y conseguirte un jodido amante, eso te ayudara muchísimo" Casi me lo grita"Algo sin compromiso seguro te hará bien amiga"

Si; ella me lo ha dicho desde hace mas de 6 meses, y a decir verdad, por tanta insistencia, fue que empezó todo esto de salir en las noches, sin embargo no me atrevo a decirle que lo ya lo hice, siento que si se lo digo, bueno… me sentiré mas mal, o tal vez solo sea que veré una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de aprobación por lo que hago y eso no creo que me ayude en nada

"Yo… sabes eso es un poco… tan… bueno, muy extremista" Le logro decir por fin

Ella está abriendo mis ventanas "Extremo es no hacerlo, te puedo ayudar si eso quieres, podemos salir esta noche, ay un bar nuevo y me han invitado, seguro que te conseguimos a uno así como te gustan, extrovertido, pervertido, y con unas sonrisa de bobo increíble, ah claro… sin olvidar el buen cuerpo"

"Oye, no estoy remplazando a Naruto… es decir, no es así como que yo…" Estoy roja hasta las orejas

"Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido, mira simplemente promete que saldrás conmigo hoy, y trataras de no pensar en nada malo, solo disfrutas de un día conmigo ¿Si?" Ella pone esa sonrisa de niña buena que hace que yo seda

"Por cierto, ¿Cuándo viene el idiota?" Pregunto Tenten, haciendo una mueca

Sé que no se agradan, los dos se miran con odio a los ojos cuando se ven

"Mañana temprano, iré por él al aeropuerto, Ino me acompañara" Sonrió un poco al recordarlo, ahora que viene, tal vez no esté tan triste, aunque seguro me sentiré un poco mas mal

Tenten me mira, y asiente con una mueca de disgusto "Esta vez piensa quedarse más tiempo, o solo viene un par de días como de costumbre" No sé si me lo pregunta o me lo comenta

"Solo una semana, ya sabes que por su trabajo casi no puede estar mucho aquí, aun así me alegro que pueda venir" Sonrió débil, me entristece, pero es lo que puedo tener de él, solo un par de días

Fin Pov Hinata

-0o0-

Pov Kiba

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que estuve con Hinata, y la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas, solo eh pensado en ella, en su sabor, su olor, su sedosa piel, su delicioso interior, la cálida sensación de su cuerpo envolviendo el mío…

Cierro los ojos, estoy tan molesto conmigo mismo. No pensaba dejar que me afectara estar con esa chica, desde un principio sabía que estaba casada, que tiene un hombre en su vida, pero… existe la posibilidad que él no le de lo que ella necesita, y es ese pensamiento el que no me permite olvidarla, que me aferra a una pequeña posibilidad de que ella pueda volver a buscarme en el bar, y por eso, es estado yendo a diario, solo esperando a verla aparecer por aquella puerta, pero ella no aparece nunca

Logrando solo que mi mente divague, pensando que ella puede estar en los brazos de ese hombre, el que vive con ella, que la cree su único dueño…

Sé que ella no es mía, pero esas horas que pase con ella, fue como si solo tuviera ojos para mí, su sonrisa, sus gemidos, sus jadeos… todo solo para mí. Las marcas que dejo en mi piel estuvieron ahí un par de días, haciendo que cada que las miraba, me sintiera el hombre más orgulloso, pues había logrado compartir facetas tan diferentes de esa chica. Su lujuria incontrolable, y su timidez tierna

Aun tengo la ropa que me prestó, pensaba seriamente destruirla, tirarla a la basura, o quemarla cuando llegue a mi apartamento, pero por alguna razón, no lo hice, tal vez sea que solo busco un pretexto para mirarla nuevamente, pues eh estado a punto de ir a su departamento nuevamente, con el pretexto de entregarle esas prendas, sin embargo algo me detiene siempre

Su esposo… ¿Qué tal y esta con ella cuando llego?, a mi no me importa encontrármelo, pero sé que a ella si, a pesar de no conocerla, estoy seguro de que no desearía tener que dar explicaciones de por qué otro hombre tiene su ropa

Estoy nuevamente frente a mi computadora, solo tecleo una y otra vez el mismo botón

"Kiba, ¿Qué carajo te pasa?, estas tecleando una y otra vez para actualizar, y no aparece nada, solo tienes un nombre, dime ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ese es mi amigo y compañero Shino

Lo miro cansado, es verdad… solo sé que se llama Hinata, pero no tengo su apellido nada, y aunque trate de buscar información de ella, me ha resultado imposible, como si todo de ella estuviera protegido, de una manera extraña

"No es nada, solo es la chica que conocí" Contesto con aburrimiento

Shino me observa, y asiente con la cabeza

"Parece que te afecto eh, pero no habías dicho que está casada" Su voz tan despreocupada hace que me moleste

Gruño un poco ante la maldita mención de que ella está casada, odio recordarlo, odio saber que ahora mismo puede estar en los brazos de otro tipo, odio saber que no puedo ir a presentarme a su casa

"Si, quería ver si lograba investigar algo del tipo, tal vez no es un tipo que le convenga, puede ser un hijo de puta, y…"

"¿Y si lo es que harás Kiba?" Me pregunta serio Shino "Después de todo, no me iras a decir que esa chica te importa más de lo que quieres hacerme creer verdad, dime ¿Piensas ver si la maltrata, si la engaña, si es un cabrón?"

Cada palabra de Shino hace que me enfurezca mas, y si es todas esas cosas, ¿Qué pienso hacer?. No es que tenga sentimientos fuertes por la chica, solo una atracción sexual grande, después de todo, ella es increíble, además no soy del tipo de sentar cabeza, me gusta mi libertad, pero también me gusta esa chica. Si descubriera que algo anda mal con su marido, la ayudaría, no lo dudaría, y tal vez volvería a estar con ella

"Tal vez lo que Kiba quiere, es un pretexto para volver a follar con esa chica, después de todo, es la relación perfecta para él, no habría ningún compromiso, ella no estaría molestándole con una relación, pues ella ya tiene una… de hecho es una buena estrategia para Kiba" Ese idiota, es Sai, el maldito tiene una boca muy suelta

Aunque me dan ganas de golpearlo por su estúpido comentario, también me deja pensando en algo, él tiene algo de razón, Hinata claramente buscaba un amante aquella noche, ella dijo que al igual que yo, solo quería algo de una sola noche, no una relación, y tal vez yo pueda ofrecerle lo que busca… sexo sin compromiso a nada, después de todo ¿Qué malo puede pasar?, ahora solo queda que la vuelva a encontrar, sin embargo ir directo a su casa no es opción

"Das los peores consejos Sai" Mascullo Shino

"Pero si es la verdad, no le ves la cara de idiota que puso ahora que lo mencione"

-0o0-

Esa noche fui al bar nuevamente, me senté en la barra y pedí ron. Estuve ahí mirando como los días anteriores a la puerta, esperando que ella apareciera, miraba mi reloj de manera constante, mientras pensaba que la vida era una maldita, que me hacia ir a ese lugar para buscar a una chica en especifico, aun cuando podría tener a otra en mi cama, pero por desgracia mi cuerpo la reclamaba a ella, a su piel, su calor, su sensualidad, su timidez, todo lo que ella tenía que dar

Después de esperar ahí durante un largo tiempo, por fin… después de días de espera, mis ojos se agrandan al mirarla pasar por esa puerta, y en esta ocasión su cabello viene en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo cubriendo sus hermosos ojos, mientras ella parece que busca con la mirada a alguien, y eso no me agrada mucho, ¿Acaso busca a otro hombre esta noche?, pues si es así, no lo permitiré, si ella sale de aquí con alguien, ese seré yo. Siento mi pantalón apretar de inmediato, y es que ella trae un pantalón bastante pegado a su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel, mientras que su blusa, bueno… ahora si puedo notar su falta de sostén, la maldita tela que trae como blusa cubre bien sus pechos, no dejando que se vean, pero… cuando empieza a caminar, puedo notar que de hecho solo unas pocas tiras cubren o más bien dejan al descubierto su espalda, mostrando la hermosa y cremosa piel de ella

Rápidamente puedo notar varias miradas dirigidas a ella, de un par de imbéciles, que seguro piensan que esta noche tendrán la suerte de meterse en la cama de Hinata, pobres ilusos, no tienen idea, ellos no tienen oportunidad alguna con esa chica

Fin Pov Kiba

Pov Hinata

Ha pasado más de una semana, él estuvo en la casa, por unos días, fingí que todo estaba bien, que era feliz, y que no me sentía sola, fingí mis risas, mis palabras de aliento, todo…

Me sentí mal por hacerlo, pero ha sido así durante un largo tiempo, y él estaba tan distraído, que no lo noto. Por una parte di gracias, no quería preguntas, no quería reclamos, sin embargo también sentí un poco de molestia, se encontraba tan preocupado por su trabajo, por discutir con Tenten, que no noto que en realidad estoy desesperada

No importa ahora, nuevamente se ha ido. No me molesta, estoy acostumbrada a que haga esto, es decir, él viaja mucho, viene a casa en ocasiones, pero no se queda mucho tiempo, siempre es así con él

Regrese al bar, aun no le digo a Tenten lo que hago, siento temor de que ella lo apruebe, aunque para ser franca, esta vez es distinta, no quiero encontrar a un desconocido, la verdad me encantaría volverá a Kiba, aunque igual temo encontrarlo, no quiero que piense que soy una chiquilla caprichosa y que le estoy acosando

Entre con cierta timidez al lugar, la verdad no sabía si debía estar ahí en esos momentos, aun tenía mis dudas, ¿Qué le diría?, algo como, ' _Kiba, me gustaría que bueno, tu sabes, que tal si tu yo volvemos a acostarnos, pues la verdad aquella noche me dejaste con ganas de mas, y eh venido a buscarte, estoy muriendo por sentirte dentro de mi otra vez'_ … No, eso suena muy desesperado y pervertido, pero es lo que en verdad deseo, aunque no creo tener el valor para pedírselo

Camine entre la multitud, mientras pensaba seriamente si debía olvidar aquello y regresar a casa, ahogar mi pena en alcohol yo sola mientras veo esos hermosos videos que encontré, donde Naruto y yo éramos felices, donde él…

Siento que alguien choca contra mí de manera tosca, tal vez es que yo choque con esa persona por venir tan distraída. Al mirar… me choco con esa mirada tan fiera de Kiba Inuzuka, él se ve increíblemente bien, su cabello esta alborotado, su expresión seria pasa a una sonrisa casi de inmediato, sus tatuajes se ven tan sexys en su rostro, y de manera inmediata siento que me sonrojo

"Kiba… yo no te vi, lo siento" Me disculpo, ahora estoy nerviosa, aterrada a decir verdad

"Pequeña Hinata, es bueno volver a verte" Me dice con esa voz tan gruesa que hace que sienta las piernas débiles "¿Vienes sola, o esperas a alguien?" Me pregunta

Reúno el valor para mirarlo a los ojos "Vine sola, por un trago" Le contesto, no pienso decirle que de hecho moría por encontrarlo

"Entonces pequeña, ¿Me permites invitarte un Martini?" Su voz es tan sensual, que recorre mis sentidos haciéndome vibrar de emoción

"Tú no estás esperando ya a alguien" Le comento, mientras caminamos entre las personas a la barra

El sonríe con arrogancia, sus ojos son hermosos, kami, quiero volver a estar con este hombre, puedo sentir lo húmeda que estoy, pero me da tan vergüenza decirlo, es tan extraño, este deseo que siento, es tan nuevo para mi

"En realidad vine con la intención de verte nuevamente"

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa, cuando quiero preguntarle acerca de ¿Por qué él deseaba verme?, llegamos a la barra, y entonces pide un par de bebidas

"Kiba… tu…"

"Tengo aun la ropa que me has prestado, por desgracia no la traigo conmigo, la eh dejado en mi casa, pero en cuanto tengas tiempo puedes pasar por ella, o puedes decirme y te la llevo a casa, aunque no sé si sea buena idea ir a donde…"

Suspiro decepcionada, debía saber que era para algo como eso… después de todo, la ropa es de Naruto, y a decir verdad, es bueno recuperarla, la verdad no se qué pensaba cuando se la di, tal vez era que…

"Sus tragos" Interrumpe el mesero mis pensamientos

"Puedo ir por ella hoy mismo, después de todo solo necesito un par de tragos hoy, así que si no te molesta iré a tu casa" Le digo tomando del Martini

El sonríe y asiente "Si no te molesta, podemos ir en mi coche, yo mismo te traeré de regreso, pero es algo confuso el camino si no conoces, y más de noche" Me ofrece

Yo asiento "Solo deja que tome esos tragos y te acompaño"

"Perfecto Pequeña, entonces iremos a mi departamento en un rato mas, mientras podrías decirme tu nombre completo no crees"

Le doy una ligera sonrisa "Hinata Hyuga" Le digo extendiéndole la mano

…..

Estuvimos un largo rato en el bar, Kiba me hizo varias preguntas, como ¿En donde había estudiado?, ¿Si tenía familia en la cuidad?, y aunque al principio se me hizo un poco raro, luego supuse que era normal, después de todo el no me conoce, así que supongo que es normal su curiosidad. De igual manera yo le hice una serie de preguntas por mera curiosidad igual

Tome un par de tragos, además de Martini, y me sentía cada vez más abierta al hablar con Kiba. Me subí a su coche y manejo a su casa, mientras que yo miraba por la ventana, y me reía de lo estúpido que era ir a su casa solo por unas mudas de ropa, es decir… hay bastante más en casa, yo lo que deseaba en esos momento era sexo, no una cortes invitación

Llegamos a su casa, y casi caí al piso cuando baje del coche, la verdad estaba algo mareada, el alcohol no es mi amigo, pero es bueno para hacerme olvidar que soy una idiota

Kiba rápidamente me ayudo, tomando de los brazos

"Creo que estas algo pasada de copas pequeña, no debí dejarte beber tanto" Me comenta mientras camina conmigo a la entrada

Lo miro desafiante, estoy cansada… no quiero amabilidades, yo lo quería ver para algo, así que se lo diré, y si me rechaza, bueno, al menos lo abre intentado. Al llegar a la puerta, antes de que pueda abrirla, lo empujo lejos de mí, y entonces me lanzo sobre, él, para empezar a besarlo

Kiba no tarda nada en corresponder a mi beso, y me sostiene en sus brazos, mientras toma de mi cabello, y me aprieta, separándome de sus labios, mientras yo jadeo un poco irritada

"Pequeña" Me habla mientras jadea igual que yo

Puedo sentir su corazón acelerado tal y como el mío

"¿Quieres hacer esto?" Me pregunta muy serio "Hinata… yo quiero ser tu amante, el único que tengas, el único al que recurras" Me dice mirándome a los ojos

No sé si es el alcohol, la desesperación, ó la realidad, pero él dijo que ¿Quiere ser mi amante?

"Quiero hacerlo contigo Kiba, y quiero que seas mi amante" Le digo con seguridad, tal vez la culpa llegue luego, o tal vez no

En realidad no sé como terminara todo esto, pero quiero saber a dónde me llevaran estos sentimientos extraños, además… ¿Lo necesito?

En esos momentos Kiba me vuelve a besar, mientras hace un par de movimientos y abre la puerta de la casa, para adentrarnos al lugar, que está demasiado oscuro, sin embargo él no me suelta, me lleva con él hasta topar por otra puerta, y la abre, siento que me deposita en algo suave, y se aleja de mi

"Kiba… ¿Qué..?" El enciende una luz

Cuando lo hace, tengo que cubrirme el rostro con la mano, pues la luz de pronto me molesta

"Déjame verte pequeña, por que en verdad eres lo más hermoso que jamás podre mirar" Me dice en un leve ronroneo mientras se acerca a mi

Me levante de la cama, y di un paso más cerca de él

"Siéntate" Le exigí, mientras señalaba la cama

El no tardo en obedecer a mi petición, camino pasando a mi lado, y se sentó en la cama, mientras me miraba fijamente, como si deseara no perder detalle de mí. Al principio sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, podía sentir mi corazón corriendo como loco, estaba totalmente excitada

Empecé a bajar mi pantalón, lo hice de manera lenta, sin quitar mis ojos de los de Kiba. Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía que alguien me miraba con tanto deseo como él lo está haciendo ahora mismo

No quiero olvidar el amor que siento por Naruto, solo quiero olvidar el dolor que siento de la soledad, y creo que Kiba puede ayudarme a olvidarlo

Deje caer mis pantalones, mostrando una linda braga de encaje color rosa pastel, mientras doy unos pasos hasta estar cerca de Kiba, me subí en él, y empecé a besarlo con desesperación, deseaba perderme en el sabor de sus besos, en el roce que sus manos daban a mi cuerpo, en el calor que me transmitía

Kiba dejo mis labios, para lamer mi cuello, dando lengüetazos mientras sus manos tocaban mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde apretó un poco, mientas trazaba el contorno de mis bragas. Entonces lo sentí morder mi cuello, no me dolió, solo sentí una electricidad increíble recorrer mi cuerpo

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, revolviéndole más, mientras frotaba mis caderas con su entre pierna, haciendo que pareciera que estaba penetrándome aun cuando todavía no lo hacía, sentía sus dientes en mi piel, sus manos en mi espalda, mientras trataba de quitar los tirante de mi blusa

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, escuche un gruñido de sus labios, cuando dejo de jugar con mi cuello, paso sus manos de mi espalda a mis pechos, y levanto la blusa que los cubría

"Pequeña… no traes sostén" Jadeo cuando me lo dijo

Sentí sus manos calientes tocar mis pezones, tirando de ellos con un poco de fuerza. Entonces gemí un poco, pues sentía delicioso con cada toque. Kiba pasó su lengua por mi cuello, llegando a mi oreja, donde mordió mi lóbulo

"Quiero escucharte, no te contengas" Me dijo en un susurro

Solo logro mandarme más descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, una sensación sin duda increíble

Busco mis labios, y me beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, que empujaba con fuerza dentro de mí, mientras sus manos aun presionaban mis pezones, que estaban ya muy endurecidos. Debajo de mi podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones, con cada roce que daban nuestros cuerpos

Entonces él me empujo un poco de su cuerpo, trato de levantar un poco sus caderas para quitarse el pantalón, pero en la posición en que estábamos le era casi imposible, así que me retire de encima suyo

"No lo hagas… pequeña" Trato de retenerme cuando me baje de sus caderas

Sin embargo me arrodille frente a él, y si no fuera por los tatuajes en sus mejillas, diría que estaba sonrojado cuando me miro

Empecé a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, mientras que él parecía haberse quedado helado mirándome, entonces levanto un poco su caderas, y me ayudo a deslizar fuera su pantalón, dejándome ver su erección, la cual en esos momentos solo me provocaba meter en mi boca, quiera saborearlo, me moría por hacerlo

Y sin decir nada, pase mi lengua por la punta, que tenía una gota aperlada, con un sabor salado, escuche como gruño cuando mi lengua apenas toco la punta de su pene, mientras yo miraba asombrada, y disfrutaba del sabor e esa sola gota de él. Deslice mi lengua por el contorno, y poco a poco empecé a meterla en mi boca, abriendo lo mas que podía para que entrara, mientras mi lengua jugaba de manera incontrolable, pasando por cada vena que podía sentir del hinchado miembro. Empecé a subir y bajar en su miembro con mi boca, acelerando de a poco el ritmo

De pronto sentí la mano de Kiba en mi cabello, tomándome con fuerza, moviendo mi cabeza a un ritmo un poco más rápido que el que yo estaba marcando, pero deje que lo hiciera, pues me agradaba

Solo se escuchaban los gruñidos que él daba, y los chapoteos de mi boca al recibir dentro su miembro, sentí de pronto que se inclino, y una de sus manos pasó a mi pecho descubierto, mientras masajeaba y apretaba mi pezón, dándole leves tirones, yo seguía chupándole. Gemí con él en mi boca, pues sentía delicioso, al cabo de unos minutos, alejo bruscamente mis labios de su pene, le mire, tenía una expresión increíble, y supe que pasaba, estaba por eyacular, así que le ayude… empecé a bombear con mis manos, mientras el miraba mi acción

"Pequeña… Hina… Hinata"

Jadee, cuando empezó a eyacular en mi mano, se sentía tan caliente, sus piernas temblaron ligueramente, y yo saque hasta la última gota, lo deseaba

Lleve mis dedos llenos de su semen a mi boca, lamiendo hasta la última gota, mire su pene flácido, estaba cubierto de semen, y sin pensarlo, empecé a lamerlo todo

"¿Qué haces… pequeña?" Me pregunto con voz temblorosa

Yo deje mi labor unos momentos, y le mire

"Lo limpio, además, lo quiero sentir dentro de mí, y para eso necesito que este duro de nuevo" Le conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

El gimió mientras yo volvía a mi labor, lamí todo su semen, y entonces sentí como se endurecía nuevamente en mi boca, una vez que estuve a gusto con el resultado, me levante, y me quite las bragas, en verdad no quiero que rompa toda mi ropa interior, así que me deshago de ellas antes de que él decida que tiene que romperlas

Sentía lo mojada que estaba, no necesitaba más estimulación, en verdad estaba ya lista para recibirlo, y lo deseaba con muchas ganas

Mientras Kiba se quito la camisa, dejándome ver su torso, el cual solo provocaba que deseara morderle. Lo vi estirarse a una mesita cerca de la cama, y sacar un pequeño paquete color plata, lo abrió y se coloco el condón rápidamente

Me senté encima de él nuevamente, pero esta vez roce su pene erecto con mi pelvis, mientras besaba su cuello, y su pecho, tratando de inclinarlo hasta que callera de espaldas a la cama, después de un par de minutos logre que lo hiciera, lo mire con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado montarlo, y ahora deseaba que entrara en mi

Iba a tomar su pene para ponerlo dentro mío, pero entonces sentí sus dedos pasar por mi entrada húmeda, deslizo despacio, y luego introdujo dos dedos en mi, haciendo que jadeara por la invasión

"Ah… Kiba…Kiba" Estaba en extremo excitada

"Estas tan mojada, ¿Yo te hago estar así de mojada pequeña?" Me pregunto con voz ronca

Yo asentí con fuerza "Tu me pones así Kiba" Estaba desesperada

Sus dedos bombeaban en mi interior, mientras yo solo mecía mis caderas para que entraran mas en mi, entonces el metió otro dedo dentro de mí, haciendo que golpeara mi clítoris al entrar, logrando que mi placer se multiplicara, estaba tan cerca de sentir mi primer orgasmo, pero Kiba retiro sus dedos antes de que pasara

Lo mire mientras lamia sus dedos llenos de mi esencia

"Me encanta tu sabor pequeña Hinata" Me lo dice mirándome con lujuria

"Kiba" Estoy tan desesperada por sentirlo, que no puedo sopórtalo mas, tomo su pene en mi mano, lo dirijo a mi entrada, y entonces sin contemplación alguna, me hundo en el de manera inmediata

Di un pequeño gritito al sentirlo, pero es que el placer era tanto que no pude evitarlo, sentí las manos de Kiba apretar con fuerza mis muslos, mientras jadeaba

Empecé un ritmo constante y rápido mientras los cabalgaba, apoye mis manos en su duro pecho, y arquee la espalda, podía sentir como con cada golpe se hundía mas en mi, llenándome por completo, golpeando dentro de mi cada parte que hacía que me enloqueciera. Una de sus manos tomo mis caderas con fuerza, mientras la otra busco mi abdomen, tocándome lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde estrujo con fuerza

"Kiba… Kiba…" Grite, estaba sudando demasiado, sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo

Su mano en mi pecho descendió, llegando a mi ombligo, donde apretó un poco mi piel, luego todo la unión de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que sintiera un extraño escalofrió pasar por mi cuerpo, entonces empezó a dar un liguero masaje en esa zona, logrando que mi éxtasis aumentara, estaba tocando mi punto más sensible, mientras me penetraba

No paso mucho para que sintiera otro orgasmo delicioso, logrando que apretara mas mis caderas, apresando mas su pene en mi interior, no lo soporte y grite su nombre con desesperación, me deje caer en él, y sentí rápidamente que su boca tomaba mi pezón, lamiéndole de un lado a otro, haciendo que la secuela de mi orgasmo se prolongara

Lo mire, su cabellos estaban húmedos, apretaba la mandíbula, y me miraba fijamente mientras me corría

Tan pronto como mi orgasmo paso, lo sentí levantarse, entonces me giro y me puso en cuatro patas, mientras se arrodillaba detrás mío, sentí incomodidad cuando saco su pene de dentro de mí, pero pronto lo volví a sentir rozando mi entrada

Entonces levanto una de mis piernas, tomándola con fuerza en su brazo, mientras empezaba a entrar en mi, su otra mano me sostenía de la cintura, y empezó a embestirme con fuerza, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, y gemía, y jadeaba sin control alguna, recibiendo con total alegría todo lo que él me daba

Apreté las sabanas dejado de mí con fuerza, Kiba estaba embistiéndome una y otra vez, sentí su aliento cerca de mi espalda, mordió mi piel, y luego chupo con fuerza, llegando a hasta mi oído

"Eres increíble Hinata" Me dijo entre gemidos "No lo soportare tanto tiempo"

Entonces paso su lengua por mi hombro, y sin esperarlo, me mordió, clavándome sus dientes profundamente en la piel, enterrándome sus colmillos, provocando que diera un grito entre el dolor y el placer

Ahí sentí otro orgasmo invadirme, y no fui la única, el también se corrió, pues apretó mi cintura y sentí el calor que pasaba por mi vientre, mientras se sacudía tembloroso detrás mío

Fue increíble, poco a poco me deje caer en la cama, Kiba hizo lo mismo sin salir de mi, además se recargo en sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso en mi cuerpo, y entonces empezar a salir despacio de dentro mío, no quería que lo hiciera, me queje en voz muy baja

El rodo a mi lado, y paso su brazo por mi cuerpo… se acerco a mí

"Solo se mi amante Hinata, te daré todo lo que necesitas, te hare el amor día y noche si me lo pides" Me dijo besando mi espalda

Sonreí, Kiba era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, su calor, estar así con él, y yo quería ser su amante

-0o0-

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, me despertó de mi placentero sueño, estaba tan satisfecha y cómoda, que no me fije en quien llamaba a esas horas, solo me estire de la cama, y busque mi ropa, tome mi teléfono y conteste mientras me acomoda de nuevo en la cama

"Cuñada, estoy fuera de tu departamento pero nada que abres, dime ¿Estas en otra parte, se te olvido que vendría por ti?" Era la voz de Ino

En esos momentos desperté por completo, sentándome en la cama, y me puse nerviosa… estaba desnuda, con el brazo de Kiba en mi cintura, mientras él se removía a un lado mío

"¿Cuñada, estas ahí?" Ino subió su tono de voz "Hinata Hyuga, ¿Me estas escuchando?" Grito

Entonces Kiba se removió, y empezó a ronronear, mientras lamia mi piel, haciendome estremecer

"Pequeña, ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?" Me murmuro en voz alta

Lo mire aterrada, a pesar de que en esos momentos no llevaba mi alianza, sentía que iba a dar explicaciones aun así, pues Kiba me miro, y se despertó por completo, cuando la voz de Ino resonó en el teléfono

"¿Estas con alguien Hinata?" Un grito de sorpresa de parte de Ino hizo a Kiba sentarse

Yo aun seguía muda

"Ino, yo estoy en donde Tenten, iré a mi casa en un rato… por favor discúlpame, no saldré contigo hoy… yo…" Mierda, ¿Qué le diría? "Te llamo luego" Y colgué

Me sentía pésimo, y me cubrí la cara, quería llorar de vergüenza

Kiba me abrazo "Pequeña, ¿Hice algo malo?" Me pregunto

Lo mire, él no había hecho nada malo, era yo la que hacia las cosas mal

Fin Pov Hinata


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados, para poder hacer algunas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, claramente esto se nota, pero hay que dejarlo claro**

Pov Hinata

 _Video_

" _Kami, ella es tan bonita… su cabello, tan negro, sus ojos perla… ¡es tan linda ¡" Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del joven rubio_

 _La cámara seguía enfocando a una chica joven, con una coleta alta, mientras ella escribía en su libreta, sus piernas se movían con fuerza, una clara muestra de sus nervios_

 _El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, pero la pequeña cámara, enfocaba solo a esa chica. De pronto la chica dejo su lápiz a un lado, y se giró para poder mirar por la ventana, ella paso sus manos debajo de su mentón y ladeo su cabeza, de pronto sus piernas dejaron de moverse, y ella solo se dedicaba a mirar por la venta_

" _¡Eres un pervertido Naruto!" El leve chillido perforo los tímpanos del rubio que estaba muy embobado con la imagen que tenía frente a él "No puedo creer que la has estado grabando en clases, solo dime que no has metido esa maldita cámara a los baños de chicas" Reprocho la chica_

 _Naruto se volteo, estaba editando en su computadora el video_

" _¿Y tú por qué carajo estas grabándome ahora?" Pregunto molesto "Apaga esa cámara Ino, estas peor que reportera de chismes"_

" _Si Hinata resulta muerta por debajo de un puente, o violada y asesinada, bueno, digamos que podre tener lo que quiera, esta es la prueba de tu culpabilidad" La chica se rio tétrica de su humor algo siniestro "En verdad hermano, es muy raro lo que haces, tienes muchos videos de ella, ¿Porque simplemente no la invitas a salir?, así dejas de parecer perrito apaleado"_

 _El rubio miro a la cámara y frunció el ceño "No entiendo cómo es que somos hermanos, imagina si no fueras mi familia, ¿Qué dirías de mí?"_

" _Por eso aprecia que me tienes, y por cierto…" La cámara se detuvo, pero el rubio se veía ya un poco lejos en la imagen, mientras el video de la chica de cabellos negros seguía corriendo en su computadora_

" _Que quieres Ino, deja de molestar… tengo tarea"_

" _En unos, 30 min. Saldré con Hinata, y llevare este video, se lo mostrare, a menos que te vistas y vengas con nosotras…"_

 _La cámara empezó a enfocar paredes de distintos colores, y un piso color beige, mientras se movía y enfocaba entre momentos la ropa de la chica, o algunos mechones rubios. Ella corría_

" _Ino, ¿Qué hiciste?" La voz del chico se escuchaba_

" _Solo arréglate… o le diré de todos los videos Naruto Pervertido" Grito entre jadeos la rubia_

 _Fin del Video_

Han pasado tres meses desde que hable con Kiba, y empezamos esta relación, de amantes, pero desde que regrese a casa al día siguiente, no pude evitar mirar uno a uno los videos que encontré en mi caja, en la mayoría Ino es la camarógrafa, y aparece Naruto, cuando estábamos en la escuela, al parecer tenía una larga lista de videos míos

Algunos los he visto más de tres o cuatro veces, no puedo evitarlo. Lo hago por una sencilla razón, cada día que paso con Kiba siento que mis sentimientos por el cambian, ya no es solo deseo, lujuria lo que me motivan a terminar en sus brazos, en un apasionado encuentro entre nuestros cuerpos calientes, ahora ay algo más, y no sé cómo tornarlo. Miro los videos porque no quiero olvidar esos buenos momentos con Naruto, tengo miedo, de olvidarlo por completo, de llegar a sentir algo más profundo por Kiba, y es que me preguntó solo una cosa

¿Se puede amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo?, será que los amo con la misma intensidad, o mi corazón se inclina por uno de ellos. Quisiera no tener este dilema, pero es así. No quiero alejarme de Kiba, ya no podría, aunque quisiera, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Naruto, y olvidarlo, como si nunca nos hubiéramos cruzado por el camino de la vida

Los dos son tan iguales y a la vez diferentes, es algo tan extraño, pero cierto…

Kiba me ha mostrado un lado muy salvaje, para todo en la vida, y con él, eh vivido nuevas experiencias, eh conocido cosas que antes temía hacer, sin embargo, lo único malo con él, es el secreto. No conozco a sus amigos, no sé nada más de él, que lo que él mismo me ha contado, y sé que guarda muchas cosas, y yo, lo respeto, después de todo yo también le guardo secretos

Es decir, yo estaba buscando una relación como la que tenemos, de amantes, no esperaba ni necesitaba nada más, pero ahora eso me parece poco, desearía poder tener algo más estable, pero estoy consciente de que eso sería algo imposible, Kiba no es de la clase de chicos que busca algo formal, él mismo me la ha dicho

Ino insistió mucho al día siguiente de mi recuentro con Kiba, estaba segura que estaba en la cama con otro tipo, me dijo que no se lo negara en la cara, y aun así, lo hice…

 **Flashback**

" **Vamos Hinata, no soy ninguna estúpida, sé que estuviste con otro hombre, escuche una voz masculina" Su mirada era afilada, parecía que con esos ojos azules quisiera atravesarme el alma**

 **Trate de no temblar, de no mostrarme débil, no quería que supiera que efectivamente eso hice, que me perdí en el placer de los brazos de otro chico, que grite con descontrol con alguien más, que me entregue sin pudor a un hombre que apenas eh visto dos veces en mi vida, y que traicione al primer hombre en mi vida. La mire a los ojos, sintiendo que me desgarraba el dolor por dentro, pero no podía decirle nada de eso, así que la mire fijamente, juraría que mi mirada era tan afilada como la suya**

" **Estaba en casa de Tenten, me invito a salir, dado que no hay nadie en mi departamento no vi lo malo en quedarme con ella, tú misma me has dicho que puedo quedarme contigo cuando no quiero estar sola y triste en casa, ¿Te molesta que buscara a Tenten y no a ti cuñada?, es por eso que inventas esas cosas Ino" Mi voz sonó tan real, como si fuera una verdad absoluta, y quise romperme y llorar**

 **Ella me miro fijo, y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis manos, donde me hizo sentir rápidamente incomoda… kami, se me olvidaba**

" **Veo que no traes tu alianza de matrimonio" Me lo dijo con frialdad, sus ojos en mis dedos desnudos**

 **Rápido trate de alejar mi mano de la mesa, me asuste, ¿Qué debía decirle?**

" **Yo la lleve a pulir, ya sabes, lo hago de vez en cuando, y bueno… la deje en la joyería, iré por ella en un rato" Voy a morir**

 **¿Cómo era que yo había llegado a ese extremo de mentirle tan descaradamente a esa mujer que es como mi hermana?**

 **Me miro unos segundos, como analizando mi respuesta, entonces sus ojos pasaron de mí, y una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios. Me gire para mirar que era eso que tanto veía con interés, y no podía creerlo, ahí justo detrás mío, venia entrando Tenten, con una sonrisa enorme y satisfecha. Me maldije mentalmente, vine corriendo al encuentro con Ino, y se me olvido hablar con Tenten primero y rogarle que ella confirmara mi mentira, y es que, a decir verdad, quizás, en algún momento podría decirle la verdad a ella, pero no sé si algún día se la diría a Ino, después de todo es su hermana, y se cuanto lo ama**

" **Chicas, ¿Cómo amanecieron?" Pregunto mi amiga castaña**

 **Sentí que mi corazón se hundía, Ino sabría la verdad, y me aborrecería**

 **Ino levanto una ceja extrañada, y me miro, haciendo una mueca**

" **¿Cómo amanecimos?" Pregunto Ino sin dejar de mirarme, yo traté de ser fuerte, y no quebrarme "Pensé que al menos sabrías como amaneció Hinata, es decir, después de todo, ella alega que durmió en tu casa, y no en la casa de otro tipo" Su voz sonó dura, como un reclamo**

 **Tenten me miro, su rostro aún seguía sonriente. Ella me conoce desde hace mucho más que Ino, así que sé que para ella no paso desapercibido mi claro nerviosismo, y mi maldita mentira**

" **Vamos Ino, pareces reportera, claro que Hinata durmió en mi casa, pero se fue antes de que pudiera saber cómo amaneció, y, a decir verdad, termine en la cama con un cuero, así que cariño, solo se lo que paso en mis cuatro paredes, cuando desperté, Hinata ya no estaba, solo ese bombón que se paseaba en mi cocina" Tenten en verdad se veía relajada, como si aquello hubiéramos hecho la noche anterior**

 **Ino la miro extrañada, como si tratara de ver la mentira, pero Tenten es mejor actriz que yo, así que no pudo descubrir que efectivamente ella mentía**

" **Supongo entonces, que la voz del hombre que escuche hace unas horas, debió ser la nueva conquista de Tenten" Menciono Ino, cruzando sus brazos**

 **Yo asentí, al igual que Tenten**

 **Ino no se convenció del todo, pero no siguió preguntando más del tema, y con el paso de los días lo olvido, sin embargo, Tenten no lo hizo**

… **.**

 **Estábamos en mi departamento, Tenten aún tenía esa sonrisa enorme y cómplice en los labios, sabía que haría la pregunta, la esperaba desde que dejamos a Ino, pero ella pareció aguantarse, y yo di gracias, en verdad no quería contar mi vida amorosa mientras manejaba**

" **Dime, te lo suplico, dime que ese hombre te ha hecho gritar como loca, y te ha dado lo que te hacía falta, dime que te dieron duro y contra el muro" La vos de Tenten sonó entres una súplica y una afirmación**

 **La mire enrojecida "Eres tan sucia, ¿De dónde sacas eso de duro y contra el muro?" Con cada palabra sentía que moría mas de vergüenza**

 **Ella se hecho a reír "De ayer que dormiste en mi casa, y no con tu amante amiga mía, fue justo lo que hice en realidad" Me lo dijo sin ningún rasgo de mortificación por tal confesión**

" **Tenten, que sucia, eso no se dice… eso…"**

" **Amiga, el sexo es sucio, ¿has visto las películas cursis, donde se desvisten con lentitud, y lo hacen tan lento, con ojos tiernos?, pues es una jodida mentira cariño, en esos momentos las hormonas enloquecen, y nada es lento, ni miradas puras, solo lujuria y placer" Me sonrió mientras me lo dijo "Además no se te olvide, sé que Naruto nunca la hizo de santo contigo"**

 **Mi rostro esta tan rojo que juro que estoy por desmayarme, no debería decirme esas cosas, pues solo hacen que mi imaginación vuele a lugares que nunca regresaran por más que yo lo desee**

" **No estuve con nadie, solo que no quise decirle nada a Ino, yo…"**

" **Mientes, te conozco, no me puedes engañar, y no dejare tranquila, hasta que me digas, ¿Cómo fue, él era guapo, donde lo conociste, kami, dime que te lo disfrutaste, y solo fue una noche verdad?" Su mirada es tan penetrante, ella puede ver a través de mí, y lo sabe**

 **Suspire derrotada, ella en verdad cumpliría su amenaza, no me dejaría solo hasta que le contara al menos superficialmente algunas cosas**

" **Alto, de piel canela, tatuajes en el rostro, mirada afilada, y es dulce, realmente lindo, me trato tan bien, y disfruté mucho mi tiempo con él" Confesé al fin, pero no le di más detalles, no le dije que lo volvería a ver, ni le dije de nuestro trato, después de todo era un secreto nuestra relación**

" **¡Perfecto… Hinata por fin lo hiciste!" Tenten grito eufórica "Hay que celebrarlo, kami, tenemos que celebrar esto, por fin lo has hecho, ya estaba pensando seriamente contratarte un gigolo, porque me preocupabas" Ella está feliz, y da saltitos en mi apartamento**

" **Lo dices como si yo fuera una vieja abandonada, que nunca en su vida tuvo hombre alguno, y esta urgentemente necesitada, es humillante Tenten" Reclame, pero ella no pareció escucharme**

" **Supongo que el galán dulce y tierno, no tiene nombre, y es mejor así, es decir, tu no necesitas de una relación, solo esto, una noche de desahogo, dime ¿Verdad que se sintió bien?" Sus ojos tienen ese brillo pícaro, que hacen que me sonroje**

 **Ella rio, y se aventó en mis muebles**

" **Tomare eso como un sí" Me dijo mientras miraba curiosa la cámara que estaba en el piso de mi sala, mientras cargaba "¿Y esa cámara tan vieja?"**

 **Me acerque, ahora debía también contarle de ello**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ino no ha vuelto a tocar el tema, es más, parece más tranquila conmigo, tal vez sea mi cambio de aptitud, pues desde que hace un tiempo salgo más del departamento, Ino me ha invitado a una presentación a su trabajo, y me queda como anillo al dedo, él estará aquí, y así no iré sola, seguro que a Ino le agrada que vallamos, solo espero que Tenten y él no discutan, y salga Tenten con alguna indiscreción

Pero hoy veré a Kiba, voy a disfrutar al máximo nuestro día, pues no lo voy a poder ver toda la semana, así que hoy debo disfrutar al máximo mi tiempo, además, aun no le digo que no estaré comunicándome con él durante la semana

Guardo los videos, los eh terminado todos, y siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa, así como lágrimas, pero cada vez es menos, creo que debo seguir haciéndolo hasta que pueda mirarlas sin llorar. Aun no le digo a Kiba, la verdad no sé si deba decirle, es decir, ¿Cambiara en algo si le digo la verdad?, supongo que no, simplemente seguiremos como hasta ahora, en una relación donde solo somos amantes, y es todo…

Fin Pov Hinata

Pov Kiba

Hace un par de meses que Hinata y yo estamos en esta relación de amantes, y sé que algo está cambiando, la pequeña ha logrado algo que nadie había logrado antes, y es que, aunque me quiera engañar, la verdad es que estoy loco por esa chica, creo que me eh enamorado de Hinata, mi pequeña HInata

¿Ella podría amarme a mí?, no creo, solo soy su amante, el hombre con quien desahogarse, y solo eso. No me quejo, yo le pedí ser su amante, pero no pensé que un día me pesaría tal petición, la verdad solo lo pensé de momento, pero ahora esta relación parece un poco vacía, quisiera… por primera vez, quisiera algo más serio, la pequeña me vuelve loco, y odio pensar que pueda causar el mismo efecto en otro

Decidí respetar su privacidad y no investigar nada de ella, a decir verdad, es cierto, no la creo capaz de estar con un hombre que la maltrate, además eh notado por el tiempo que pasa conmigo que él no debe estar mucho tiempo en la cuidad, a decir verdad, tal vez él trabaje en otro lugar, por lo poco que ella dice, él parece trabajar en alguna rama del gobierno, quizás por eso no lo deja

Me vuelve loco pensar en eso, sé que no ha estado con él, siempre tiene tiempo para mí, nunca me ha dicho que no está disponible para verme, incluso en ocasiones se queda en mi casa, o yo termino quedándome en el departamento de ella, aun cuando no me agrada tanto la idea, y es que con solo saber que ese idiota vive ahí, me repugna…

Pero tengo que aguantarme. Nunca pensé terminar de amante de una mujer como ella, no soy un tipo muy moral que digamos, pero respeto, sin embargo, con ella no pude resistirlo, es tan hermosa, dulce, salvaje, es una combinación de todo, y eso me ha cautivado, kami, ahora lo que deseo es ser yo el único hombre en su vida

Tal vez, si mi teoría es cierta y su marido trabaja fuera de la cuidad, ella lo deje pronto, no quiero sonar prepotente, pero sé que la complazco demasiado, la hago sentirse amada, protegida… bueno, solo hay algo, creo… bueno, esto es un secreto, y no por mí, sino por ella, para no provocarle problemas, pero me molesta, no poder salir con ella y tomarla de la mano, no poder presentarla como solo mía, porque estoy consciente que su dueño es otro hombre, yo solo soy el intruso, pero muero por robar su corazón y quedarme ahí para siempre

Pequeña, solo deseo que me quieras, que me ames a mi… quiero ser el único en tu vida, pero no sé cómo decírtelo, y eso me carcome el alma

…..

Llegue al departamento de HInata, a decir verdad, no vengo mucho, ella prefiere verme en mi casa, pero ahora me ha pedido que venga, y yo no pensaba negarme, sin embargo, cada que lo hago, trato de ser muy discreto, es decir, esquivo a las personas, creo que nadie sabe que soy el amante de Hinata, tampoco es como que cargo un letrero que diga que lo soy, pero bueno, yo que soy investigador, vería raro a un hombre que viene constantemente a ver a una mujer que permanece mucho tiempo sola

Al caminar me topo con un par de chicos, pero me pasan de largo, y es bueno, sé que no me toman importancia, ni yo a ellos. Camino lo más rápido que puedo por las escaleras del lugar, y llego a la puerta, toco y espero que me abra

Ella no tarda en abrir, sale con esa sonrisa radiante que me hace sentir un estúpido, su cabello suelto, cae lacio hasta las puntas, es tan bella mi pequeña. Entro rápidamente al lugar, y es que no me gusta permanecer mucho tiempo fuera, no sea que alguien nos note

"Que tal pequeña" Y sin esperar más, la tomo entre mis brazos y la levanto, mientras le doy un beso lleno de deseo "Ya te extrañaba" Le susurró al oído

Ella ríe, y juro que no hay risa más melodiosa que la de ella, o ¿Es que cuando te enamoras todo te parece tan lindo?, puede ser. Eh visto a amigos enamorarse, y actuaban tan estúpidos, que en parte era una de las razones para no apegarme a nadie, pero Hinata entro a mi vida de manera inesperada, colándose cada momento un poco más dentro de mi corazón

"Yo también Kiba" Me besa, mientras sus manos acarician mis mejillas

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, y ambos nos miramos profundamente, como si deseáramos saber que piensa el otro, y es que en verdad quisiera saber que pasa por su mente

"Kiba… eres especial, tu eres…" Ella no termina de decir nada, porque desvía sus ojos de los míos

"¿Qué soy pequeña? Dime con toda confianza, recuerda, puedes decirme lo que quieras, y hacerme también, eso es agradable" Le sonrió con lujuria

Ella se sonroja, y eso me encanta. Ella lo hace cada vez que me le insinuó y no tiene alcohol en el sistema, lo cual pasa ahora más a menudo, y doy gracias por ello. Ella se porta tan tímida, pero luego de un par de caricias, es otra… una pequeña fierecilla, la cual me excita sobre manera, y puedo jurar que jamás me cansare de hacerle el amor

"Un insaciable… lo sabias verdad" Me dice con mirada seria

Yo rio, ella trata de mantener su rostro serio, pero no puede, nunca lo logra

"Bueno tienes la culpa, eres una mujer bellísima, y solo de verte me enciendo, además, ¿No te agrada que sea así?" Levanto una ceja, y sonrió de lado

Ella me desvía la mirada, la atrape, sé que le agrada. Empiezo a besar su cuello, mientras la llevo en mis brazos al mueble

"Kiba, yo necesito que hablemos de algo" Suspira mientras chupo su cuello, pero no dejo de tocarla

"Dime lo que quieras HInata" Me gusta el sabor de su piel

"Kiba, esta semana no voy a poder verte" Sus palabras salían en leves gemidos

Pero en cuanto las escuche pare mis caricias, la mire un poco extrañado, ella nunca me ha dicho que no me podrá ver, y menos una semana, ¿Acaso ese idiota vendrá?

"¿Qué pasa, estarás muy ocupada?" Pregunto disimuladamente, no quiero ser tan obvio "Sabes, puedo padecer insomnio, es decir, no me importa verte en la madrugada, puedo pasar aquí, y…"

"No, no puedes venir aquí… por favor, yo…" Ella empieza a temblar levemente

La mire, sé que siente miedo de confesarme la verdad, lo veo en esos hermosos ojos perla, que se han vuelto lo más hermoso que jamás veré, y aunque trate, me duele el corazón

"¿Estarás muy ocupada entonces… verdad?" Le pregunte resignado

"Bueno, se puede decir que sí, pero ¿Estamos bien con eso verdad?" Veo en sus ojos perla la preocupación

Se lo que está pensando, ella cree que me iré y no volveré, que esto que me acaba de decir terminar con todo, pero no es así, ahora estoy decidido a quedarme en su vida, no a ser solo un pasante en su vida, sí; solo quiero estar en ella, y la verdad, creo que no mi importa si solo puedo ser su amante

"Estamos bien pequeña Hinata, sabes que estaré ahí esperándote verdad, además sabes que puedes llamar a la hora que quieras" Le sonreí lo mejor que podía, aunque la rabia me consumía por dentro

No quería dejarla sola con ese tipo, ¿Y si él trataba de tocarla?, odio compartir, nunca me ha gustado, y menos si hablamos de mi mujer… es decir, yo soy el otro, pero… ¡ash!, mi mente explotara

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Han pasado cinco meses desde la primera vez que ella dijo ' _No te veré esta semana'_ , la primera vez fue horrible, el corazón me dolía, y me sentía como león enjaulado, solo miraba mi teléfono, buscando una llamada, un… ' _Kiba ven por mí, dejare a mi esposo y me iré a vivir contigo'_

Sé que es drástico, pero deseaba tanto esas palabras, moría por que las dijera, juro que hubiera corrido por ella en ese preciso momento, importándome poco si su marido estaba ahí junto a ella, es más anhelaba que estuviera ahí, para que viera como me llevaba a esa mujer maravillosa, y decirle que estando conmigo ella jamás tendría que buscar nada fuera de casa

Sin embargo, esa llamada no llego, y hasta la fecha no llega

 **Flashback**

 **Shino se acercó a mí, estaba mirando por décima vez mi teléfono, en un transcurso de una hora, y creo que se molestó, porque se paró frente a mi escritorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y me miraba bastante serio**

" **Nunca pensé verte así de desesperado, eres incluso más molesto Kiba" Me dijo sin ninguna consideración**

 **Lo observé, y me dio igual su comentario, así que volví a mirar mi teléfono, me temblaban las manos, moría por levantarme e ir a su departamento, solo para confirmar que ella estaba bien. Pero reprimí con todas mis fuerzas ese deseo**

" **Kiba en verdad, relájate, tenemos trabajo y tu pareces muy distraído, dime ¿Pasa algo, estas enfermo, tu nueva pareja esta con su esposo y te molesta?" Shino sonrió victorioso cuando le mire y gruñí cual animal "Parece que adivine, así que dime, ¿Ya la investigaste?"**

" **No, decidí respetar su privacidad, no quiero parecer un obsesivo"**

 **Sai apareció y rio como loco, se estaba carcajeando en mi cara**

" **No lo pareces, lo eres, no dejas de mirar tu teléfono casa 8 minutos, has pedido a Lily, casa 10 minutos que cheque si tienes mensajes, o alguna llamada en la línea de trabajo, y juraría que te vi tecleando el nombre Hinata Hyuga en el computador, pero nunca diste enter, así que si estás muy obsesionado con esa chica" Sai me mira**

 **Juro que quiero matarlo, ¿Por qué el maldito ha visto todo eso?, claro, ya me acorde, por eso trabaja aquí, es demasiado analítico**

" **Creo que te estas enamorando, y es peligroso Kiba, recuerda que la mujer es casada, no puedes solo llevártela de su casa, es decir…" Shino trata de ser la voz de la razón**

" **Yo puedo, y ese tipo no podría hacer nada para detenerme" Le dije con coraje**

" **Kiba, quizás debas alejarte, te estas interesando mucho, y comprometiendo, además, esa chica si quisiera lo dejaría, pero no lo hace, debes de ver las cosas como son Kiba, ¡solo eres su amante, nada más!" Me grito Shino**

 **Lo mire, sus palabras fueron una punzada en el corazón, pero eran ciertas las palabras de Shino, si mi pequeña Hinata quisiera, terminaría esa relación, y estaría solo conmigo, yo… solo soy su triste remplazo, el hombre que esta con ella cuando desea, el hombre que sacia sus ganas, solo eso… no soy más para ella, pero, yo acepte eso desde el principio, entonces ¿Por qué duele tanto?**

… **..**

 **Lo primero que hice después de esa semana cuando me llamo, fue esperarla con ansias en mi casa, pues cuando ofrecí que iba a la suya me dijo que prefería ir a mi casa, y no quise indagar más en por qué; así que le espere**

 **No tardo nada; solo deje que pusiera un pie dentro y la desnude, revise cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba buscando alguna señal de que ese bastardo la hubiera tocado, la hubiera hecho suya de la misma manera que yo, busque hasta el más pequeño indicio, un moretón, lo que fuera, y al no notar nada, me quede más o menos tranquilo**

 **Ese día le hice el amor de manera salvaje, no me importo marcar su piel con mis besos, mis caricias, deseaba hacerlo como un desesperado, y ella no se quejó, solo grito para mí, y gimió con fuerza, solo repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, mientras yo me llenaba de su voz, deseando escucharla siempre. Al terminar examine las marcas que yo deje, sintiéndome orgulloso, no la deje salir de mi casa durante un par de días, y ella no mostro interés en irse. Solo hasta que una de sus amigas empezó a llamar con insistencia**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sin embargo, nuevamente me vuelve a decir que no podrá verme, pero esta vez, no me dice que será una semana, no… esta vez es distinto, ella me dijo que estaría muy ocupada, durante quince días, que por favor entendiera

¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué estará sola, 24 horas, con ese tipo?

Mis celos cada vez son más grandes, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo no exigirle que deje a ese maldito y se venga a vivir conmigo. Cada día es más insoportable no teclear su nombre en mi computadora y buscar todo de ella. Podría tener el rostro del tipo, o algo. Ya que cuando he estado en su casa, no eh notado ni una sola foto donde ella este con él, es decir, he visto un par donde ella sale con una castaña, y una chica rubia de ojos azules, pero en ninguna sale con un hombre. ¿Acaso las guarda muy bien cuando voy?

Estoy acostado en la cama de ella, mi corazón aun late con desesperación, mi deseo por ella solo aumenta, y mi piel aún sigue caliente por el contacto, sin embargo, tenerla así entre mis brazos mientras ella trata de controlar su respiración, es magnífico. Lo único que arruina todo, es que tendré que salir temprano, como un ladrón, que se oculta en la oscuridad, pues él vendrá

"Kiba… te amo" Suspira, en voz delgada, casi apagada

Yo me levante de inmediato cuando ella hizo tal confesión, la mire, pero ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su respiración parecía muy relajada

"Pequeña… despierta, por favor, repite lo que acabas de decir" La moví ligueramente, necesito que me diga nuevamente que acaba de decir, quiero estar seguro que escuche bien "Pequeña Hinata, por favor" Suplique, pero ella parece estar dormida

Suspire derrotado, y la abrace, kami, ahora solo deseo volver a hacerla mía. Sin embargo, ahora una duda me invade de manera pronta

"¿Se puede amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo? ¿Ella ama también a ese imbécil?"

Fin Pov Kiba


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto ( _Claramente se nota_ ), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos **

Pov Kiba

¿Por qué mierda pasa esto?, ella dijo que me amaba, entonces… ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Sé que solo soy su amante y no tengo derecho a pedirle, ni mucho menos a exigirle nada en absoluto, pero, aun así, mi único deseo ahora, es que ella deje a ese tipo con el que se casó. Yo quizás soy un tanto egoísta, es decir, entre de segundo en su vida, y ahora pretendo robársela a alguien más… pero, si él no la cuido como era debido, ¿Debe importarme acaso eso a mí?, no creo, después de todo, yo la quiero, la amo, y estoy dispuesto a ser completamente serio con lo que deseo con ella, así tenga que pasar por encima de quien se proclamó su dueño antes de mí, aun si esto significa, que la estoy compartiendo ahora mismo con un hombre que cree, quizás ciegamente que ella le está esperando

¡Maldita mi suerte, mi vida, mis sentimientos… maldito yo por aceptar todo esto!, me siento terrible, solo quiero golpear algo, quiero destrozar todo a mi alrededor; no puedo controlarme, y la verdad, todo esto no es más que culpa mía. Solo mía por aceptar esta situación desde un principio

"Ey Kiba, hombre, ¿Estas bien? " Shino se para delante mío, y deja una carpeta en mi escritorio

Solo atino a frotar mi rostro con cierta ira, que trato de ocultar. Sin embargo, dudo que Shino no lo note, después de todo, así eh estado desde hace tiempo, así que sería difícil no notarlo

"Claro" Contesto un poco irritado "¿Trabajo?" Le pregunto mientras levanto la carpeta en mi escritorio

"Si, parece que es un tipo, según la esposa, busca pruebas de infidelidad, para poder divorciarse y ganar la demanda… ya sabes cómo es, así que aquí te lo dejo" Shino me mira unos segundos más, mientras que abro el sobre con la información de la cliente

Leo la información, es un hombre, en sus 30, y parece que su esposa igual. Miro las fotos, ella no es una mujer fea, así que, no entiendo. Estoy cansado de esto, ¿Por qué la maldita infidelidad?, ¿Creen que pueden jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás?, ahora me odio, por parecer un adolecente en su primer amor

"Kiba, ¿Seguro que todo está bien?" Shino me vuelve a preguntar con tono preocupado

Levanto mis ojos a él "Maldita sea, ¡Ya te dije que todo está bien, por un carajo, déjame trabajar!" Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, levante la voz, un poco exasperado

"Déjalo solo, no ves que trae un humor de perros desde hace tiempo, seguro algo salió mal con su proyecto de amante" Sai pasa a un lado de nosotros y como siempre, habla sin pensarlo

Lo fulmino con la mirada, odio que tenga razón, odio que pueda decir algo así y herirme sin saberlo. Pero más odio, que esto hace un año no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, ahora me carcome el alma, y me destroza, haciéndome sentir frágil en indefenso, como un maldito estudiante

Ni siquiera en mi vida escolar fui así de imprudente, jamás me había apegado a alguien lo suficiente para sentir este dolor tan agudo en el pecho

Estaba por decirle un par de cosas a Sai, tal vez así lograría calmar mi ira. Sin embargo, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y por primera vez en tres semanas, me siento… ¿Tranquilo?, bueno, al menos eso parecía de momento

Al ver de quien era la llamada, no dude en contestar, después de todo, había estado esperando esa llamada desde hace tres semanas

"Si habla, Inuzuka" Conteste en tono normal, como si fuera cualquier otra persona

"¿Kiba?" La frágil voz con la que Hinata contesto al otro lado de la línea, me hizo la sangre hervir "Disculpa, ¿Estas ocupado?"

¿Por qué su voz suena tan débil, tan… asustada?

"¿Pasa algo?, no te escucho muy bien… pequeña, dime, ¿Te ocurrió algo?, ¿Te hizo algo?" Pregunte sin pensarlo, pues mi mente pronto ideo un escenario donde ese tipo por algún motivo se enteró de lo nuestro, y la lastimo "¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?" Mi sangre está hirviendo, y mis puños se están apretando, si la lastimo… yo simplemente

"Yo… creo que debemos hablar, ¿Podría ir a tu casa esta noche?" Me pregunta con voz casi rota

Mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿Hasta la noche?, no, para nada, yo ahora mismo voy a verla

"Iré a tu casa ahora mismo pequeña, así que espérame" Le digo de modo apresurado, y un poco irritado

"¡No!" Ella grita, y eso me asusta un poco "Es decir, no es necesario que vengas ahora mismo, yo puedo esperar a verte en la noche, en verdad" Ella ahora parece nerviosa

Mi corazón se siente presionado, y por unos segundos, puedo sentir el dolor de hace unos momentos, solo que ahora es más fuerte. Trato en breves segundos de contenerme, no quiero arruinar todo esto, ni mucho menos enojarme y decir o hacer algo muy estúpido, pero… tratándose de ella, no sé cómo actuar, o como controlarme

Suspire profundo para controlarme "Mira Pequeña, ahora mismo no estoy tan ocupado, puedo ir a tu departamento, dime ¿Hay alguna razón para que no pueda ir ahora mismo?" Pregunte lo más sereno posible

Sin embargo, la sola posibilidad de que ella diga que es por él, me molesta, me irrita, y me hace querer matarlo, aun cuando no se quien carajos es

"… Bueno, en realidad… puedes venir si no estás ocupado, yo… solo… creo que es mejor que hablemos lo antes posible" Las palabras de Hinata hacen que me sienta ansioso, ella se escucha más nerviosa de lo normal

No lo dudo ni un segundo, si ella ya me dio entrada, no pienso permitir que se arrepienta

"Enseguida voy" Sin esperar una respuesta, colgué el teléfono, no quiero que tenga tiempo de arrepentirse

Tome mis llaves, y deje todo en mi escritorio. El trabajo tendrá que esperar un poco, porque ahora mismo, necesito arreglar algo importante con mi pequeña Hinata, y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo

"!Kiba… maldita sea!" Escucho el grito de Shino "Hombre, no te puedes ir así nada más, ¡Maldición Inuzuka!"

No me interesan sus gritos, así que sigo mi camino. Me importa poco si Shino grita. Solo me interesa llegar a donde ella, y entonces así poder verla y abrazarla, solo eso, saber que ella está bien

Fin Pov Kiba

Pov Hinata

Acabo de colgar el teléfono, y siento un extraño escalofrió correr por todo mi cuerpo, el estómago me pesa, y siento que solo quiero tirarme al suelo y hacerme bolita

¿Cómo debo decirle esto?, por Kami, ¿En qué pensaba?, es claro que, en nada, pues si hubiera sido una persona consiente, esto no estaría sucediendo ahora mismo, ¿Verdad?

Es decir, solo debo… decirle la verdad, eso es todo, y él… bueno, él… tomara una decisión

Me dejo deslizar hasta el suelo, mientras mis piernas se juntan y las aprieto con fuerza en mis brazos. Escondo mi cara, y es sobre todo por la vergüenza, pero es que yo deje de preocuparme hace tanto, que por un momento lo olvide, y deje de cuidarme como debía

 **Flashback**

 **Años atrás**

 **La sala de cine estaba por completo oscura, la película acababa de finalizar, y la música y los créditos apenas estaban apareciendo, y los ojos de Hinata aún estaban pegados en la pantalla de cine. Sus grandes ojos perla, tenían un brillo particular mientras se dejaba envolver por las escenas en pantalla, y su acompañante, no podía más que apreciar esa bella imagen que se ponía a su lado, olvidando incluso mirar la gran pantalla, donde corría una historia conmovedora**

 **Sin embargo, los ojos azules que la observaban con devoción, no podían captar nada más hermoso que el bello rostro apenas visible por la luz de la misma pantalla gigante frente a ellos, además, se podía perder en el hermoso brillo de aquellos ojos perlas que parecían tener más que decir, que mil palabras juntas**

 **Una mano se deslizo a la de ella, y unos dedos la entrelazaron con fuerza, Hinata por un impulso ya natural apretó en respuesta**

 **Una suave voz empezó a correr por su odio, y el cálido aliento de él, la estaba envolviendo**

 **"Te amo Hinata… ¡Feliz aniversario!" Naruto beso suavemente el lóbulo de la morena, y entonces busco sus labios para un beso apasionado a su esposa**

 **Hinata se sonrojo, y trato de apartarlo de a poco. Si bien la sala de cine estaba casi vacía, aun había un par de personas, que hacían que se sintiera cohibida**

 **"Naruto… aquí no, por favor" Hinata empujo al hombre**

 **Naruto rio, y la ayudo a levantarse**

 **Salieron del cine con las manos entrelazadas, una enorme sonrisa en los labios de ambos**

 **"¿Tienes que irte la semana que viene?" Pregunto de pronto Hinata, con voz un poco apagada**

 **Naruto se detuvo, mientras que Hinata tuvo que darse la vuelta. La morena no quería mirarlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, las lágrimas empezarían a salir sin control**

 **La suave mano de Naruto empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la mujer, limpiando una lagrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la chica**

 **"Vamos, no llores… no en nuestro aniversario nena" Naruto empezó a acercar a la morena a su pecho, y la abrazo con fuerza "Sabes que no es por gusto nena, además, recuerda que regresare rápido, no pienso dejarte sola… imagínate, si aun estando contigo tengo que cuidar que los tipos no se te acerquen, ahora que me voy, me quedare ansioso" Una leve risita se escuchó de parte de Hinata, mientras estaba en los brazos de su esposo**

 **"Eres un tonto, sabes que solo te amo a ti… además, si alguien se me acerca, estoy muy segura de que Ino lo obligara a alejarse" Hinata sintió que estaba siendo más apretada entre los brazos de su esposo "Aun no me has dicho que quieres de regalo, y ya es el día"**

 **Naruto sonrió, y acaricio el cabello de la morena, luego la alejo un poco de su cuerpo y deposito un beso casto en los labios de la chica**

 **"Primero, no volver a mencionar ese viaje, y…" Naruto se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Hinata "Quiero una pequeña Hinata… con ojos grandes y perlas, además, de larga cabellera negra-azulada, tal y como tú" El tono que uso Naruto era serio, y seductor**

 **Las piernas de Hinata fallaron, ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Un bebe?**

 **La sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de su joven esposo, solo la hicieron enrojecer por la simple sugerencia dada ahí, en medio de la plaza, donde otras personas caminaban cerca de ellos, haciendo que pudieran oír su conversación personal**

 **Fin Flashback**

Un año intentando embarazarme, y simplemente no pude… llegué a pensar que tal vez, era estéril, y que esa era la razón por la cual no podía embarazarme

Naruto me dijo que no me preocupara tanto, que él estaba feliz de seguir intentándolo

Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, solo recordar su rostro tan sonriente, y la felicidad con la que me decía eso, me hace estremecer. Quizás nunca voy a dejar de amarlo, sin embargo, ahora solo son recuerdos de un amor pasado, de uno que dejo lindos recuerdos, solo eso

Estábamos por ir al médico a unos análisis para poder determinar por qué no podía embarazarme, pero entonces…

Mi teléfono sonó, perdí la concentración; tanto que no me había dado cuenta de que mi celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Miro la pantalla, y son llamadas de él, así que solo las ignoro, ahora mismo no necesito hablar con él. Kiba estará pronto aquí, y primero debo hablar con él, antes que otra cosa suceda

Me levanto del suelo, y voy al baño, necesito lavarme la cara, no quiero verme como una muerta cuando venga Kiba, solo debo despejar mi mente, y enfocarme en lo que debo decirle, es todo

…

Mis manos tiemblan, y mi corazón se acelera; tengo tres semanas sin hablar con él, y no por que no hubiera querido, pero estuve tan ocupada, además, ese tonto, nunca me dejaba sola… así que no podía llamarle a Kiba

"Pequeña… tú" Kiba tiene el rostro serio, además de eso, él está un poco jadeante, y después de tres semanas sin verle sin duda, parece que está más guapo que antes, o tal vez son mis hormonas "Hinata" Su voz es más grave ahora que pronuncia mi nombre

"Pasa por favor… Kiba… ngn"

Sin darme tiempo de más, simplemente Kiba se deja venir a mí, y sin dejar siquiera que cierre la puerta, comienza a besarme. Me envuelve entre sus brazos, y profundiza rápidamente el beso. No puedo ni respirar, pero, aun así, el beso se siente tan bien, y es que, lo estaba deseando tanto

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, y solo deje de pensar en esos momentos, pues todo lo que podía sentir eran los labios de Kiba sobre los míos, abriéndose paso en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua con desesperación

"Pequeña…Hinata…" Apenas y puede pronunciar mi nombre, pues sus labios no dejan los míos

"Ki…Kiba… tenemos…" No puedo hablar con él cuando me besa y me toca de esta manera

De pronto me comienza a apretarme más las caderas, hasta mi trasero, y siento que se inclina un poco, entonces siento como sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, me levanta; haciendo que mi rostro quede a su altura

Mis manos empiezan a desesperar, y es que yo también quiero tocarlo. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos toman sus mejillas, y mis labios dejan los suyos, solo para besar su rostro, cada parte de su rostro, mientras deslizo mis manos hasta sus cabellos alborotados, y empiezo a tirar de ellos con fuerza, logrando que su cabeza se haga hacia atrás, y así me dé acceso a su cuello, el cual empiezo a besar, dando un par de mordidas, con poca fuerza

"Ah… pequeña, te ex… ah"

Siento como sus manos aprietan mi trasero a cada segundo, mientras pegan mis caderas a las suyas, y empiezo a sentir su creciente erección

Quizás no deberíamos estar haciendo esto… no es el momento, primero debería hablar con él. Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento, y Kiba empezó a besarme, sentí que esa posibilidad estaba por ser segundo plano

"Vámonos, no tienes que seguir aquí"

Detuve mis besos en su cuello, y me aparte un poco de su pecho, lo mire directo a los ojos. Estaba realmente asombrada, ¿Qué acababa de decir?, ¿Vámonos, a donde, o por qué?

Entonces lo entendí, estábamos en medio de la entrada, y tal vez…

"¿Quieres… ir a la cama?" Pregunte un poco nerviosa, la verdad prefiero no entrar a la recamara

Ahora que lo recuerdo… olvide, que deje…

Antes de que pudiera dar una excusa, Kiba negó con la cabeza, y entonces suspiro pesado. Eso me preocupo un poco, la verdad no sabía cómo tomar ese suspiro, ¿Molesto? ¿Arruine el momento, o qué?

"Pequeña, dime algo, y quiero que seas sincera" La voz de Kiba de pronto empezó a sonar terriblemente seria, y su semblante paso a ser serio igual "… Yo aceptare lo que me digas pequeña Hinata, pero necesito escucharlo de tus labios"

Las palabras de Kiba cada vez más serias, solo logran ponerme más nerviosa, y mi corazón se oprime más en mi pecho. Solo atino a asentir

Kiba me desliza con delicadeza, hasta que mis pies tocan nuevamente el suelo, sin embargo, en ningún momento dejo de abrazarme, y ahora que me deja pararme normalmente, de pronto hace un movimiento extraño. Me abraza con bastante fuerza, y pone su rostro contra mi hombro, hundiendo más su nariz en mi cabello, mientras una, de sus manos acarician mi cabello, apretando a la mitad del camino, para mantenerme estática sin poder darle movilidad a mi cabeza; siento su aliento en mi cuello, su respiración hace que sienta un leve cosquilleo, y mi corazón se acelera cada vez más con solo la cercanía de su cuerpo, que emite un calor increíble

"¿Qué soy para ti pequeña?" Su pregunta suena extraña para mi

Trate de mirarlo, pero no me lo permitió, solo sentí como apretaba más mis cabellos, impidiendo que me moviera si quiera un milímetro

"Solo dime con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué somos pequeña?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, acaso… ¿Qué trata de conseguir con dicha pregunta?

"Eres mi amante… yo te quiero Kiba" Le respondí un poco dolida, quisiera que fuéramos algo más que simples amantes, pero soy consciente de que eso no puede ser "Tu y yo hablamos de esto cuando empezó, tú fuiste quien dijo que querías ser mi amante Kiba" Él fue quien puso las cosas claras, diciéndome que solo deseaba ser mi amante

Nunca me mintió; desde un principio, Kiba me dejo claro que solo deseaba una relación en el ámbito físico conmigo, y yo estuve de acuerdo, tontamente pensando que eso era lo que necesitaba para empezar de nuevo. Y sin notarlo, mis sentimientos se intensificaron de manera increíble, hasta el punto donde el amor que ahora siento por Kiba, es tan grande, que acepto solo ser un desahogo, aunque después de lo que tengo que decirle, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver mas

Escuche que suspiro pesado, como si la respuesta que le di, le molestara más que nada en el mundo

De pronto, su agarre en mi cabeza se aprieta más, y entonces, empiezo a ser consciente de que me está tomando con demasiada fuerza, al grado donde empieza a doler, y creo que él, no lo nota

" ¡Mierda!, Solo eso… un desahogo físico, ¿Solo eso soy para ti?" Su voz, al principio suena dura, pero a cómo avanza, se va a apagando de manera casi dolorosa "… La otra noche, dijiste que me amabas, dime ¿Es cierto eso?"

¿Qué dijo?, o por kami… ¿Acaso en verdad dije delante suyo que estaba enamorada de él?

Doy gracias a Kami de que no pueda verme, pues mi cara debe ser un tomate, y es que no pensaba declararle mis intensos sentimientos por él, y ahora que estoy consciente de que lo sabe, sin duda me hace sentir terriblemente avergonzada

"…Yo… yo… si te amo" Lo dije en tono muy bajo

Al final, tal vez hoy sea mi último día mirándole, amándole, y pensando que es algo correspondido, cuando se perfectamente bien, que solo me estoy mintiendo a mí misma con todo esto

De pronto, su agarre en mis cabellos ser relaja y por fin logro mirarlo a la cara, pues pone su frente junto a la mía, y sus ojos se abren grandes y curiosos, mirando tan fijamente, que me asusta un poco. Una muy pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios

"Entonces, vente conmigo, ven a mi casa, y quédate conmigo pequeña" Su voz es tan segura, que me hace sentir realmente pequeña

"¿Quieres que vallamos ahora a tu casa?, bueno… yo podría estar ahí contigo unos días…"

"No pequeña, no me estas entendiendo, quiero que vivas conmigo, que lo dejes, y vengas conmigo, que te quedes conmigo para siempre" Kiba suena cada vez más serio

¿Lo que me propone es cierto?

Fin Pov Hinata

Pov Kiba

El rostro de mi pequeña Hinata es tan confuso, y lo puedo entender. Cuando venía a su casa, pensé en matar a su marido, o molerlo a golpes si se había atrevido a levantar un dedo contra ella, pues en el teléfono sonaba aterrada. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vi, solo supe que esta sería la última vez que la dejaría sola a merced de ese tipo

Decidí que haría cualquier cosa, incluso llevarme contra su voluntad si era necesario, pero ella se iría conmigo, ella tiene que elegirme a mi sobre él, porque de algo estoy seguro

Ese tipo no la ama tanto como yo la amo, quizás la conocí después que él, pero lo que siento por ella es tan fuerte, que solo me ha hecho enloqueces de todas formas, y aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, la quiero a ella para mí solamente, quiero ser solamente yo quien disfrute de su compañía, y sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos inocentes, y su lujuria latente, solo a mi debe mostrar todas esas cosas, y ya no estoy dispuesto a compartir ni un segundo más, ni una mirada más, con él

"¿Qué dices…?" Ella me pregunta realmente asombrada, su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces más "¿Pero tu habías dicho que esto solo era de amantes no?"

Eso dolió, dolió más de lo que pensé que dolería

"Ya no más, ya estoy cansado Hinata, te quiero, y es en serio, así que déjalo… yo te hare feliz, te prometo cuidarte, darte amor, todo lo que necesites para estar conmigo, solo conmigo" Lo sé, soy terriblemente patético en estos momentos, pero descubrí que cuando amas, no importa lo patético o estúpido que te veas, simplemente importa poder tener a esa persona a tu lado "¿Por qué lo dudas?, dime ¿Lo amas igual a él?" Estoy cansado de evasivas, así que soy directo

Sus bellos ojos se abren con sorpresa, y entonces pareciera que ella no está entendiendo nada… eso me irrita, ¿Cree que no se, de su esposo?

"Lo que dices, por qué dices que lo deje, ¿A quién debo de dejar?" Me pregunta con suma inocencia, y eso me molesta más "¿De que estas hablando?, me pides que viva contigo así de pronto, y luego dices que, si lo amo más, ¿A quién?"

Estoy en verdad molesto, así que motivado por la ira y el dolor de ver cómo me mienten en la cara, cuando yo he sido franco con ella, y le eh dejado las cosas claras. La tomo del brazo y la llevo a su recamara, la tiro en la cama, y me alejo de ella

"Kiba, ¿Qué te pasa?"

No la quiero mirar, pues, aunque me duele que trate de ocultarlo, yo la amo, y eh aceptado esto desde el principio, así que ella debería saber que no debe mentirme pues lo supe desde que la vi entrar en ese bar

Abrí la puerta de su guarda ropa, y entonces encontré lo que buscaba, ahí estaba toda la evidencia, la ropa de su marido, camisas, zapatos, pantalones, y cinturones, todo de hombre, de el mismo que vino estos días, privándome de lo que yo quería

Tome la ropa y la avente con brusquedad en la cama, solo quiero que sea sincera

"Hablo de él, Hinata… de tu marido, sé que estas casada, lo supe desde esa noche que te vi en el bar, traías tu anillo puesto, y la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera te importo prestarme su ropa, además… sé que guardas el anillo en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, lo es todo desde el primer día… ¡Maldita sea Hinata, solo se sincera, y dime si me amas más que a él para irte conmigo y dejarlo!" Grite exasperado, tenía que confrontarla de frente

De pronto la escuche sollozar, y eso hizo que me sintiera como un maldito idiota, como si el malo de la película fuera solamente yo, como si todo fuera mi entera culpa, como si solo yo fuera el maldito en todo esto

Sé que la única culpable es ella, pues fue ella quien salió de casa para buscar a alguien fuera, y quizás su intención no era dañar a nadie, pues solo quería una relación de amantes, pero a pesar de que pensé que era lo ideal para mí; de alguna forma termine enamorado de ella, y completamente a la merced de sus deseos. Sin importarme lo que hizo, y que puede que incluso lo haga conmigo si se aburre de mi

La mire, y ella apretaba con fuerza las prendas entre sus dedos, eso me partió el alma, ¿Por qué se aferra a la ropa de ese tipo?, me acerque a ella

"Pequeña" La llame suavemente "No sé qué paso, ni quiero saberlo, solo soy consciente, de que desde que entraste a ese bar, mi mundo entero se fue de cabeza, y ahora solo te quiero para mí; así que, déjalo, yo te prometo que no te aburrirás de mí, y jamás tendrás que buscar nuevamente fuera lo que yo te daré en casa, una casa para nosotros pequeña"

"¿Qué dices?" Su voz fue plana, y me asusto "¿Aburrirme?" Y entonces soltó una risita extraña

"Pequeña…" Trate de tomarle la mano, pero la alejo de mi

"No me toques, ¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme imbécil!" Ella de pronto me grito, y no entendí por qué ese cambio de humor tan drástico

De pronto, sus ojos me miraban con rabia, sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza a la ropa de ese tipo, y su semblante paso a uno sombrío

"Vete de esta casa Kiba, vete ahora mismo y no regreses nunca más" Su voz volvió a ser plana, sin emoción, sin sentido para mi

"Hinata, pero que pasa… yo lo acepte, a mí no me importo compartirte con ese tipo todo este tiempo, yo te amo… pequeña…" De pronto sentí caliente mi mejilla, y un sonido sordo invadió mis sentidos

Me quede petrificado, ¿Ella me había dado una cachetada?, ¿Por qué?

"¿Compartirme?" Me pregunto rabiando "¿Eso has hecho todo es tiempo Kiba?, me compartes con otro, y eso está bien para ti, porque me amas, ¿No es así?" Sus palabras escupen veneno

¿Qué dije que fuera mentira? ¿Por qué se pone a la defensiva conmigo?, ella es la que hizo las cosas así, y yo aun así la acepte, entonces, porque estoy yo siendo el malo en todo esto

"¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo!" Su voz fue tenebrosa "No te atrevas a poner un pie de nuevo aquí, nunca más en tu vida"

"No me pienso ir sin ti pequeña Hinata" Le dije decidido

Ella empezó a reír con ironía, y mientras lo hacía, un par de lágrimas bajaban en su mejilla

"¡Claro!, porque ya me quieres compartir, ¿No es así?, ahora tu capricho es tenerme solo para ti, y no compartirme con mi esposo, verdad… sabes, creo que me equivoque, definitivamente, yo nunca dejare de amar a Naruto, así que creo que no puedo irme contigo, y para que lo sepas, mi marido, siempre me da todo lo que necesito, pero parece que de forma estúpida lo olvide, sin embargo, gracias por recordármelo, y por hacerme ver que realmente a quien amo, y jamás dejare de amar es a él" Sus palabras son duras, y cada letra, es como el filo de una navaja enterrándose más en mi pecho

No puedo creerlo, ¿Ella entonces lo ama más que a mí?, ella lo está eligiendo

"Entonces… ¿Lo elegís a él?" Todavía no me ha destrozado por completo, o al menos eso opina mi boca, porque aun así se atreve a pronunciar semejante pregunta estúpida

Ella baja sus ojos a la ropa en la cama "Lo elijo a él, siempre debí elegirlo a él, nunca debí entrar en ese maldito lugar sabes… cometí el peor error ese día"

No podía escuchar nada más, ella lo había dicho todo, así que me giré, no quería irme, pero ella fue realmente clara y cruel, solo fui un error en su vida, una piedra en sus zapatos, que parecía no molestar tanto, pero al final, una que tuvo que sacudirse sin reparo

Camine lento, aún tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran mentira, y que corriera a mí, eligiéndome sobre él, pero eso no paso

Llegue a la puerta, y toque el pomo, estaba helado, una sonrisa falsa apareció en mi rostro

"Eso fui, tal vez siempre lo supe, y no lo quise aceptar… solo un error"

Fin Pov Kiba

El teléfono de Hinata sonó, ahí estaba él de nuevo, y esta vez contesto, tratando de ocultar su amargura, y su llanto

"Dime"

"Hola, Nena, te tengo buenas noticias, lo logre… me cambiaran, y ahora podre estar en la cuidad, ya no viajare más nena" La voz del hombre era alegre, se notaba el entusiasmo

Hinata sonrió con amargura, estaba esperando esas palabras hacia años, y por fin las escuchaba, sin embargo, ahora mismo, no le aliviaban, como pensó que lo harían


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

Pov Kiba

Los tragos vienen, pero casi de manera instantánea se acaban, tal y como se terminó todo entre Hinata y yo. Solo fue algo temporal, tal como el trago en mi mano, ella fue sin duda un tranquilizante, una distracción de mi vida diaria, una lección de que no debes desear más allá de lo que realmente puedes obtener, y un recordatorio, de porque enamorarse apesta

No soy un niño nuevo en esto de, solo una relación temporal; pero como un estúpido, caí en la trampa, y aun sabiendo desde el principio que esto terminaría en cuanto ella quisiera, me quede ahí, solo esperando, y disfrutando del breve momento de sentirme importante en la vida de alguien; ¡Pero que estúpido eh sido!

Gracias a mi profesión, veo mujeres que engañan a sus maridos de manera frecuente, y tal como ella, parecen ser siempre las víctimas de un amor cansado, que ya no les llena, pero siempre termino descubriendo, que la realidad, es más simple que eso, ellas solo buscan placer, al igual que lo hacemos muchos hombres, así que se podría decir, que es solo la condición humana

Estoy acostumbrado a las mentiras de las personas, sé que nadie es ciento por ciento sincero, y que todos, esconden siempre algo, algunos con malicia, otros, sin ella, pero al final, todos mienten; ni siquiera esa hermosa, esa pequeña criatura de piel blanca y cabello sedoso, con aroma a dulce, era sincera. Ella mintió desde el momento que entro al bar aquella noche, mintió en todo, en su forma de ser, su seguridad, su soltería, todo… y a la vez en nada, pues jamás pregunte directamente, y tampoco me importo al principio

Pensé que sería algo para satisfacerme momentáneamente, y luego de un par de encuentros, la novedad del enamoramiento se iría, sin embargo, no paso así, solo logre enamorarme más de sus mentiras, de su falsedad; cayendo cual niño nuevo, en sus pies, y sus sonrisas ' _inocentes_ '; ahora me pregunto, ¿Él, sabrá la verdad, y aún sigue con ella; porque la ama?, puede ser, porque ahora que lo pienso, si ella me hubiera dicho que no se iría conmigo, pero que aún seguiría siendo mi amante, y me llamaría para seguir como hasta ahora, creo que hubiera aceptado, aun cuando el corazón se me estrujara, y mi orgullos se pisoteara

Tal vez; él, no es diferente de mí, después de todo, algo hay en esa mujer, que hace a uno enloquecer, y querer más, aun cuando eso signifique que no puedes monopolizarla

Vi a un par de tipos así en un caso, eran varios, ella los engañaba a todos, pero, aun así, seguían perdidos en el amor por ella, cada uno con una mirada patética, y un aura tan deprimente, que me hicieron pensar, que eran los tipos más imbéciles del mundo entero. Es decir, ¿Qué hacia esa mujer para tener a varios tipos, a sus pies de manera tan desesperada?

No lo entendí en aquel momento, pero ahora, pienso que seriamente hay mujeres con un poder más allá de lo normal, y eso hace a cualquiera caer, destrozando todo lo que uno es. Tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo, después de todo, destrozo mi orgullo, mi valor, y me ha hecho ser un muñeco, que se mueve según sus ordenes

Mi garganta raspa, el calor va quemándome, pero prefiero seguir aquí, sentado y bebiendo una copa tras otra, mientras deseo desesperadamente que el alcohol, me ayude a olvidarme de ella, de mi pequeña Hinata, de sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, todo de ella

El ruido de este lugar cubre el ruido de mi alma que se destroza a cada segundo, la música y el ambiente son diferentes a cualquier lugar en los que acostumbro a ir; quizás se parece a esos lugares a los que vine alguna vez cuando era joven, y quería pasar un buen rato, solo tratando de impresionar a las chicas, y eligiendo a cualquiera mientras pudiera llevármela a la cama. Eso ya no llama mi atención, solo quisiera que ella viniera y me dijera que estará conmigo una noche mas

"¡Ey!… dame otra copa" Grito un poco, para el chico me atienda

El joven, me mira extraño, pero me sigue sirviendo tragos. Las chicas van y vienen, tratando de preguntarme mi nombre, ¿Por qué debería decirles?, ¿Porque ella aun no me llama?, ¿Acaso le está llamando a ese tipo?

No, no se lo permitiré, iré por ella… así que… ¿Pero, qué carajo?, ella está entrando a este bar, con ropas más descubiertas, y viene enganchada de un tipo, que la está tocando…

…

Maldición, ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?, ¿Por qué me duele todo?

"¿Te levantaste?, hombre, eres un mal bebedor, y además de eso, un maldito mal amigo, mira que arruinarme el día de trabajo" Esa es la voz de Shino, ¿Shino?

Trato de levantarme, pero siento una presión en mis costillas, y en mi brazo, ¿Qué mierda?, ¿Qué carajo traigo puesto, y mi ropa?

"¡Pero que necio eres hombre!" La voz de Shino empieza a taladrar mi cabeza "Después de la paliza que te dieron, y todavía tienes las agallas de tratar de ponerte en pie"

"¿Qué dices…?, ¿Paliza?" Mierda, no recuerdo mucho, solo que… ayer, estuve marcando como idiota el número de Hinata, y nunca me contesto, así que pensé en ir directamente a su casa, pero lo dudé mucho, así que fui a un bar, y ahí… "¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que fui a tomar unos tragos… y ¿Dónde estamos?"

Fue algo inesperado, Shino me explico todo; según me dijo, esa noche estuve bebiendo durante horas, parece que me comporte como un imbécil, e insulte a un par de chicas, pero no me dijeron nada; tal parece, tenía un rostro, lo suficientemente deprimente, que provoco que el barman, solo me dejara ahí, ahogándome en mi dolor. Claro, hasta que confundí a una chica, con Hinata, y parece que le insulte, y no solo a ella, si no a su pareja, la cual, como era de esperarse, defendió a su novia, y me propino una excelente golpiza por tratar de tomar a la chica conmigo

Contactaron por milagro, con Shino, quien después de ver en qué estado tan deprimente estaba, me llevo a un hospital, donde seguí maldiciendo mi suerte, a mi pequeña, y su marido, hasta que decidieron, que era muy molesto para seguir revisándome, y me pusieron a dormir

"Soy patético, ¿No te parece?" Le pregunto a Shino, después de escuchar con atención, todo lo que ocurrió en solo una noche

"Me encantaría decirte que odio a esa tipa, por ponerte en este estado, pero… no puedo" Su mirada ahora es seria, y cuando me mira, sonríe un poco "No pongas esa cara, es solo que tú, ya sabes, eres ese tipo que nunca toma nada enserio, y me ha tocado ver a varias chicas sufrir por ti, diciendo siempre, _'Ese tipo sin corazón, como me desecha así como así'_ , y no sé, pensé que nunca te vería en este estado, así que es un poco refrescantes, es decir, después de todo, tú también sientes, ¿No crees?"

"¿Y que con esa mierda?, Estas aquí para ayudarme, o para joderme más, decídete" Imbécil, ahora todo pareciera mi culpa

Acaso, ¿Soy yo el único con culpa?, ella fue la que inicio esto, ella fue quien entro a ese bar, ella fue la culpable de que yo me sintiera como un chiquillo enamorado, entonces, ¿Por qué solo a mí me duele?

"Es solo, que… tal vez es un poco de karma, así que no te quejes, yo sé que tu ex no es una santa, y sé que tuvo más culpa, pero seamos sinceros, aun cuando lo supiste desde el principio, quisiste seguir detrás de esa mujer, y acabaste en ese estado por tu propia conveniencia, así que tendrás que aguantarte un corazón roto"

"¿Cómo sabes que es mi ex?" Le pregunte un poco asombrado, no le eh contado nada

"Bueno, repetiste anoche una y mi mil veces, que prefirió quedarse con su marido, es más, creo que todo en este hospital lo saben ahora, así que, no te extrañes, si te ven con miradas compasivas"

"¡Kami, no puedo ser tan estúpido!" De pronto, me comienzo a reír, valla que si puedo ser un tonto

Y aquí, en esta cama de hospital, tome una decisión, no me sentiría mas así, nunca más. Así que mi pequeña Hinata, prometo que, a partir de ahora, no volverá a buscarte, y te dejare ser feliz con el hombre que decidiste seguir. Prometo olvidarte, y enfocarme en mi trabajo, y ahora si alguna vez me involucro con alguien, no será una mujer con dueño, ni solo por desahogo… así que aquí acabo esto Pequeña

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Dos Meses Más Tarde…

"Si, termine con la investigación, tengo las pruebas que hacían falta" Odio tener que dar informes tan detallados por teléfono, eso debería hacerlo una vez que este con el cliente "Si, hubo un gran desfalco, pero logre encontrar la dirección del banco y los números de cuenta, pero… es mejor que lo vea usted mismo" Mi cabeza no pude razonar como se debe, y este trabajo me tomo más tiempo del necesario "Puedo esta misma tarde, así que…"

Veo a Sai haciéndome unas señas un tanto extrañas, mientras esconde la mitad del rostro en la puerta, ¿Qué carajo le pasa a este tipo ahora?, está viendo que no es el mejor momento; estoy tratando de ahogarme en el trabajo desde ese miserable día, y ahora viene con esas caras tonta, mientras hablo con un cliente

"Si, Señor, ¿Podría devolverle el llamado?, es que acaba de llegar información importante de otro caso, y necesito revisarlo ahora mismo… si, yo me comunico con usted en un momento… Gracias por entender" Suspiro, valla… pensé que seguiría en esa platica tediosa, aunque Sai me acaba de salvar de una plática molesta, aunque también interrumpió mi trabajo

"Oye Kiba, lo siento… pero…"

Lo miro directamente al rostro, quisiera golpearle, y ver si sale de mi un poco de frustración, pero después de todo, el que culpa tiene, además, yo decidí dejar todo atrás, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora

"¿Y a ti que te paso en el rostro?, ¿Un cliente insatisfecho?" Le pregunto de manera casual, ese golpe en su rostro, no estaba ahí esta mañana, o al menos, eso creo

Sai se toca la mejilla, y hace una mueca… eso me provoca reír, después de todo lo que ha pasado, es la primera vez que puedo reírme de algo como esto, y volver a mi vida normal, al menos a la mayor parte de ella

"Peor, una tipa con un humor de los mil demonios"

Levanto una ceja, ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? "Entonces, problemas románticos, pues te diré lo que me dijiste hace uno meses, cuando supiste que termine con mi amante…"

"¡No!, de hecho, el demonio te busca a ti, y viene con otra chica, y déjame decirte, las dos parecen unos ángeles, pero creo que tienen al mismo diablo dentro, así que, sea lo que les hayas hecho, prepárate… amigo, creo que tu karma aún no termina" Ahora es él, quien sonríe

"¿Eh?, a mí, ¿Dos chicas?" Eso es nuevo, desde que comencé a salir con Hinata, dejé de recibir chicas endemoniadas que me quisieran muerto

Además, no recuerdo, darle a nadie la dirección de mi trabajo

Y bueno, desde que termine con ella, no eh salido con nadie. ¿Tal vez algunas clientes insatisfechas?, no creo, eh cumplido con todos mis casos

"Oye Sai, y ¿Cómo son las chicas?"

"Oh, bueno, bastantes lindas si me lo preguntas, aunque no parecen muy tu tipo, aunque la rubia tiene una derecha asombrosa, vino exigiendo ver, ' _Al cobarde, hijo de puta, Inuzuka_ ', fue algo explicita en esa parte" La sonrisa en el rostro de Sai solo se borra, cuando toca su mejilla "Bueno, y la otra, ella me fulmino con la mirada, y dijo ' _Más vale que ese imbécil venga a vernos, o le arrancare las pelotas, y las meteré un triturador_ ', ¡Fue escalofriante!, si son tus conquistas, te sugiero que huyas por la ventana"

"Esto es una jodida broma, ¿Verdad? Es imposible que vengan dos chicas a buscarme, y más con aptitudes tan… agresivas, no he salido con nadie en un tiempo"

"¡¿Pero qué?!, hay dos bellezas en la recepción, y ambas me miraron con ojos asesinos… Kami, pensé en darles una cálida bienvenida, y ofrecérseles mis servicios, pero ellas son aterradoras… ¡Kami, si alguien les hizo algo, seguro buscan la manera de matarle sin dejar rastro!" Shino entro a la habitación, y su rostro esta pálido

Esto no parece una maldita broma, sin embargo, aún no lo entiendo

….

Ahora estoy seguro, yo no conozco a ninguna… alto, esas chicas, creo haberles visto en algún lado; bueno, seguro no me acosté con ninguna de ellas, si no, recordaría un poco más sus rostros, sin embargo, aun así, me parece que las he visto en otro lugar

Bueno, sea como sea, si tienen algo o no conmigo, jamás lo sabré, a menos que valla hasta donde ellas, y me presente

Carraspeo un poco, ganando la atención de las dos mujeres sentadas tan rígidamente. Cuando la castaña me mira, puedo jurar que veo salir fuego de sus ojos, y el aura de la rubia, no es mejor… creo que esto es un poco aterrador

"Disculpen, me informaron que deseaban…" Extiendo mi mano, para saludar a las dos chicas, sin embargo, ninguna me saluda, más bien me miran con desprecio

"¿Eres Kiba Inuzuka, no es así?" Me pregunto la castaña, mientras me destruía con la mirada

Solo pude asentir, mientras sigo pensando en donde las he visto antes. No recuerdo bien, pero sus rostros, por alguna razón, me parecen familiares

Kami, ¿Qué tiene esta mujer?, en verdad parece un demonio en cuerpo de ángel

"Disculpen, pero ¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunto, ya me estoy empezando a fastidiar, estoy siendo odiado, y no tengo idea de porque motivo "No creo haber tenido el placer, de conocerles señoritas…"

"Tenten, y mi amiga Ino Namikaze" La castaña se presentó "Y no, nunca nos habíamos visto, sin embargo, estamos aquí por una razón importante, somos amigas de Hinata Hyuga"

Mi rostro se tensa, mis ojos se abren amplios, y mi corazón se detiene, solo escuchar ese nombre hace que quiera huir de aquí, ¿Hinata, mi pequeña Hinata?, no me dan tiempo de reaccionar, y la rubia me dice algo que me asombra aún mas

"Eres una especie de investigados privado, y, aun así, ¿Le pediste que dejara a mi hermano?" Y entonces, ella empieza reír de manera burlesca

"Disculpe, ¿Qué dice, hermano?, usted es…"

"Su cuñada, desde que ella tiene 19 años, y amiga, desde antes, así que somos más cercanas, casi como hermanas, ella es mi único familiar aún con vida"

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, y empiezo a darme masajes, estoy recibiendo demasiada información, y no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estas mujeres tratan de decirme, ¿Porque están aquí?, Si son amigas de Hinata, ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

"Miren, esto está mal… yo lo siento; pero si conozco a su amiga, no lo pienso negar, y si lo iban a preguntar, si fuimos amantes, pero… ella me boto, así que no entiendo esta visita, así que por favor… yo no estoy entendiendo nada de esto" Mi corazón y mi cabeza están dando vueltas, y creo que explotare

"Parece que eres más estúpido de lo pensábamos" Esa es la rubia, creo que me está odiando más, y no lo entiendo

Bueno, tal vez, sea el hecho, de que el marido de Hinata, es su hermano, así que supongo que es normal

"Todo esto fue tu culpa desde un inicio Tenten, por tu culpa a Hinata se le metió esa idea del amante, y mira con que imbécil término" Ellas estas discutiendo de pronto

"¡No me jodas!, ¿Preferías que siguiera encerrada en ese departamento aferrada a fotografías y recuerdos, mientras lentamente bajaba más y más de peso?, estaba por colapsar, ya no podía seguir mirándola destruirse así, pensé que salir de nuevo le ayudaría"

"Si, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo sola, ni tenían por qué ocultarme todo, ahora está en la misma situación, o peor, ya no solo es ella… además… él…" La rubia de pronto se ve confundida

"Me importa poco él, además, no tiene derecho a opinar… acaba de regresar, y Hinata, es casi mi hermana, así que no pienso escuchar sus quejas, él también tiene culpa en todo esto"

Los ánimos empiezan a subir, y todos de pronto nos están observando

"Tal vez deban ir a una de las oficinas a hablar de esto, aquí hay algunos clientes, y ustedes… están haciendo un espectáculo aquí" Sai se acerca, y me roba las palabras de la boca

El idiota de Sai, le sonríe de manera boba a la rubia, quien de pronto, le saca el dedo medio, y le voltea el rostro de manera agresiva; no sé qué paso con ellos, pero seguro no quiero entrometerme

"Solo queremos saber algo idiota" La castaña me observa aun molesta "¿Qué piensas hacer con Hinata?" Más que una pregunta, eso sueña a una exigencia

Su pregunta me deja aún más desconcertado, ¿Cómo que, que voy a hacer con Hinata?, ellas no escucharon, les dije que ella me termino, y que… bueno a todo esto, ellas no estaban hablando del marido de Hinata, es el hermano de la rubia, entonces, ¿Qué pasa con estas dos chicas?

Un teléfono comienza a sonar, y entonces los ojos de la castaña se ven incomodos. Ella mira a la rubia. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, había una foto en el teléfono de Hinata, que aparecía cada que una de estas chicas hablaba, y ahí aparecían ellas tres, sonriendo

"Qué momento para hablar de este idiota, parece que tiene todo calculado, seguro igual quiere saber si dimos con este tipo" La castaña, llamada Tenten me señala como si fuera un objeto molesto "Tonto, ¿Con quién cree que trata?, tengo mejores contactos que él"

La tal Ino, solo niega con la cabeza, ¿Acaso su hermano ya sabe de mí?

"Bueno, déjalo, después de aclarar esto hablamos con él, ya sabes que tiene la sangre caliente, y si sabe dónde estamos, vendrá a armar más problemas, y si Hinata se entera, creo que todos estamos acabados" Ino me mira ahora a mi "Imbécil, ¿Qué clase de investigador eres?, y dime, ¿Por qué le dijiste algo tan estúpido a Hinata, como que dejara a mi hermano?, ¿Cuál es tu intención con ella?"

"Por favor, vallan todos a una oficina, aquí hay gente, a la que están molestando" Ahora es Shino quien viene a intervenir

"Por favor, si van a seguir con este tema, es mejor que vallamos todos a mi oficina" Les guio a mi oficina, y ellas parecen aun molestas, pero me siguen sin decir más

Una vez que llegamos, cierro la puerta, y cierro las ventanas, pues sé que, aunque estemos aquí, los chismosos de esta oficina, aun desean saber de qué estamos hablando. No quiero prolongar esto, no estoy entendiendo la insistencia de estas mujeres en mis intenciones con Hinata, después de todo, lo nuestro acabo hace tiempo, así que no entiendo nada

"Miren, como dije, ella termino lo nuestro hace un tiempo, yo ya no tengo nada, que ver con ella, y no sé qué buscan de mí. Si el problema es tu hermano, entonces puede venir cuando desee, si desea golpearme, entonces me quedare aquí y lo aceptare, la verdad no pienso negar lo que hice, además, Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, y yo en verdad… creo que…"

"No vales la pena, eres demasiado imbécil" Ino se levanta, y molesta empieza a caminar a la puerta "Vámonos Tenten, este tipo es más idiota de lo que pensé, y no lo pienso aprobar"

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, ella dijo, aprobar ¿A quién, a mí, por qué?, esto solo me confunde más

La castaña se golpea el rostro, pero no se levanta, solo niega con la cabeza, y me mira con fastidio

"Mira, sé que Hinata es muy necia, y creo entender mejor lo que sucedió entre ustedes, es claro que tú piensas mucho en Naruto, así que déjame decirte algo, si yo te asegurara que Hinata no tiene nada que ver ya con Naruto, ¿Aun así tu no harías nada por ir por ella?" Me pregunta muy seria

Esa pregunta me deja perplejo "Naruto, ¿Te refieres a su esposo?" Ella asiente "Quisiera creer eso, pero fue muy clara, cuando le pedí que lo nuestro fuera serio, y que viviera conmigo, ella se negó muy claramente, y me dijo que prefería quedarse a lado de su marido…"

La rubia vuelve a sentarse, y me levanta el rostro; me mira fijamente. Sin duda, esta chica serviría como interrogadora, dan miedo sus ojos azules

"¿Le pediste que vivieran juntos?, ¿Estás enamorado de Hinata?" Sus preguntas suenan duras, pero su voz, no tiene esa ira que debería, al preguntarle esto al amante de su cuñada

Estoy derrotado, dije que no quería volver a nada de lo que era antes, prometí dejar a Hinata, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora vienen sus amigas, con estas preguntas tan extrañas?

"Solo sé que prometí dejarla tranquila, ella eligió quedarse con su marido, así que no me importa si ellos siguen juntos o no, ella tomo su decisión, así que no traigan ese tema nunca más, por favor, retírense" Estoy molesto, ellas solo me miran con rabia "Hagan el favor de irse y no volver aquí nunca más, si Hinata, esta soltera ahora, o no, eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo" Mi tono de voz, es serio, y un poco atemorizante

Las dos mujeres se levantan, no sin antes volver a mirarme

"Cobarde"

"Nadie vendrá a molestarte nunca más, así que no te preocupes chico… solo pensamos que sería bueno venir, pensamos que debíamos hacer esto por Hinata, pero vemos que después de todo, en verdad fue lo mejor que terminaran" La castaña me mira, y suspira, mientras niega, y veo una risita en sus labios

"Ah, y no te preocupes por mi hermano" La rubia, se acerca a mi escritorio, y sin darme tiempo, me propina un buen golpe en el rostro "Eso es por parte de mi hermano, y mía, por lo que le hiciste a Hinata…"

"No podemos decirle nosotras, no nos corresponde Ino, así que déjalo, además, no merece saber la verdad"

Kami, esta rubia, si tiene una buena derecha, sin embargo, aun cuando me duele el golpe, ¿A qué verdad se refiere la castaña? Ellas se están yendo, y me debato entre ir por ellas, y preguntarles, o simplemente dejar que se vallan, y olvidarme de su visita

Soy un imbécil, empiezo a correr como el idiota más grande del mundo, y no se ni como, pero paso a Shino, quien trata de hablarme, ignoro a Sai, incluidas las personas en la entrada, y llego al estacionamiento, donde veo a las dos, a punto de subirse a un coche. Llego lo más rápido que puedo hasta la castaña, y le tomo con fuerza del brazo

Estoy un jadeando un poco, tengo el corazón acelerado, y no entiendo por qué, después de todo, correr es parte de mi trabajo, en muchas ocasiones

Ambas mujeres me miran, y sonríen

"Por un momento, pensé que en verdad no valdrías la pena, así que toma" No le he preguntado nada a la tal Tenten, y aun así, ella me da un papel

Lo miro, y tiene una dirección

"Por cierto, se mudó, ya no vive en ese departamento, sin embargo, esa no es la dirección" Esa es la rubia

"Entonces, ¿Qué es esto?, y que verdad" Trato de preguntar

"¡Esfuérzate idiota!, no pienses que será así de fácil, eres investigador, ¿No?, pues ve a esa dirección, eh investiga, además, si de verdad la amas, como creo que es, dale la cara a Naruto, esa dirección es suya, así que ve" La tal Tenten, solo me sonríe, y se sube al coche

La rubia me saca el dedo medio, y se sube al coche "Te sugiero ir a verle dentro de unas, dos horas"

Ellas se van, y solo me dejan más confuso, de lo que ya estaba

Miro el papel en mis manos, y leo una y otra vez la dirección; ellas me dijeron que Hinata, ya no vive en el apartamento aquel, y esta dirección no es donde ella está ahora, sin embargo, es de él. ¿Su trabajo, o qué?, no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con esas chicas?

Shino y Sai, llegan corriendo detrás de mí, y ambos me miran extrañados

"Mierda, esas chicas están locas… ¿Iras a esa dirección?" Me pregunta Shino, mientras toma el papel en mis manos "¿Por qué te dieron esta dirección, ahí es un…"

Fin Pov Kiba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"No puedo aprobar a nadie, así como así, después de todo, se lo prometí a mi hermano, así que, si ese tipo se merece a Hinata, ira" Ino tenía los brazos cruzados

"Bueno, está claro que Hinata tiene mucha culpa en todo esto, mira que no aclarar nada, además, no entiendo, por qué ese tipo cree que ella y tu hermano aún están juntos, ¿Crees que vio la ropa, las fotos, y todo?" Tenten conducía de manera más relajada "Como sea, no se ve tan mal tipo, además, tal parece que no sabe lo del bebé, así que será una gran sorpresa, solo esperemos que tu cuñada, no se ponga más necia, y aclare todo"

Un teléfono empezó a sonar, ahora era el de Ino. En la pantalla, el nombre

"Es él, ¿Qué le digo?" Ino miro a la castaña, que conducía

"Dile; que más le vale, que logre sacar a Hinata, que la lleve con Naruto, ella no podría negarse a verle"

"Sabes, dices que le odias, y siempre discuten, desde el instituto, pero, aun así, cuando viene, eres la más emocionada, y ahora que dijo que se quedaba, juraría que vi un brillo extraño en tus ojos, creo que te gusta" Ino sonrió con malicia

"¡No jodas, ese idiota no me gusta… solo, que es primo de Hinata, por eso lo soporto, es todo!" Tenten miro fijamente el camino, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Lo que digas, pero ahora vamos, debo pasar a hablar con mi hermano yo también"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Pov Hinata

Me duele el pecho, sin embargo, no pienso hacer nada; de que vale que haga algo a estas alturas, es claro que Kiba, no piensa hablarme nunca más, cuando trate de llamar a su oficina, una chica me contesto, y con mucha molestia, me negó hablar con él. Así, fue, durante tres semanas, dejándome claro, que él, ya no quería hablar conmigo

No tengo el valor de ir a su casa, y decirle que está bien; que ya no tengamos una relación, pero que, aun así, estoy esperando un hijo de él, y que me gustaría que al menos, mi hijo, pudiera conocer a su padre. Sin embargo, también quería poder disculparme por alterarme, pero Naruto es un tema muy delicado, y que él, lo tratara como algo tan sucio, como si yo hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo tan ruin, a él, y a Naruto, sin duda me saco de mis casillas

Pero ahora, no hay nada que hacer, yo tome una decisión, criar a mi hijo sola, con la ayuda de…

Toc…Toc…Toc…

La puerta se abre, y la luz que entra es demasiada; desde que nos mudamos, no he salido mucho, no tengo ánimos de nada, apenas y de andar por la nueva casa y conocerla

"Nena, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?, te ves un poco sin color… sabes, hablo Ino, ira a visitar a Naruto, ¿Quieres acompañarme?, yo igual debo hablar con él" Mi primo está en la puerta, su rostro es serio como siempre, pero sé que está altamente preocupado por mi condición

Él, ya sabe de mi embarazo, no se lo puedo ocultar, y menos, ahora que mi panza empieza a crecer. Pensé que se molestaría sobre manera cuando lo supiera, ya que también debía decirle que no tendría ayuda del padre del niño, sin embargo, no supe si lo hizo, ya que solo apretó los puños, y salió de la casa, después de un par de horas, regreso, y me abrazo con fuerza, solo diciendo, que estaría conmigo en todo momento; a los pocos días, me dijo que había adquirido una casa, y que nos mudaríamos ahí, para tener más espacio, además, de que habría una habitación para mi bebé

Yo también debo hablar con Naruto, solo que hasta ahora, no eh tenido el valor de darle la cara. Miro mi mesita, y la caja donde está mi anillo, me siento en la cama, y tomo la cajita. Tal vez, es hora de que hable con él, claramente

"Vamos, creo que hoy todos, tenemos una plática pendiente con él" Trato de sonreír

Neji, apenas sonríe, pero sé que está feliz, pues suspira con alivio, y asiente

"Tomate tu tiempo, estaré esperando afuera, nena, así que no te apures"

….

Llegamos al lugar, veo el coche de Tenten estacionado cerca, y sé que están dentro. Las manos me empiezan a temblar, y a sudar; el corazón, se me acelera, tengo miedo de decirle esto

De pronto siento la mano de Neji tomar la mía, y me mira con ese rostro serio

"Todos estamos aquí contigo Nena, así que no te preocupes, así que vamos, seguro Ino está dentro, con Tenten, y sabes cuan desesperadas son"

Bajé del coche, y sentí que un fuerte mareo, rápidamente Neji llega a donde estoy, y me toma del brazo. Me recargo un poco en él, y sigo caminado luego de un breve segundo de descanso

Caminar por el lugar siempre es estremecedor, doloroso, y me llena de angustia, pero ahora que voy de la mano de Neji, me siento más tranquila, además, a lo lejos logro ver a Tenten e Ino, mientras se agachan, y dejan frente a la tumba de Naruto, un ramo de flores, mientras que Ino, deja un beso en la lápida, donde le nombre de mi esposo descansa

Nunca dejara de dolerme esto, siempre seré débil, y llorare cuando venga caminado entre todas las tumbas frías, hasta llegar a la de él. No termino de llegar, y mis ojos ya están escurriendo como locos, solo saber que el primer amor de mi vida, descansa bajo la tierra, en ese frio féretro, me hace estremecer. Pensé que podía volver a empezar una vida, y olvidar un poco el pasado, al menos, lo suficiente como para vivir de nuevo, pero cuando pensé que Kiba y yo estábamos entendiéndonos, él me dijo que era la más vil de las mujeres

Siempre creyó que yo había estado engañando a mi marido, que fui a ese bar, con la intención, de traicionar la confianza de un maravilloso hombre, mientras sin pudor, me enredaba entre la piel cálida de otro hombre. ¿Por qué pensó algo así de sucio?, Esta bien, fue mi culpa, nunca le dije nada de la ropa en mi casa, o de por qué tenía un anillo, pero; él tampoco pregunto, es más, dijo que no le molestaba compartirme… ¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy?, yo me había enamorado de él, aun cuando pensé que mi corazón, había sido enterrado con Naruto, el día que murió

Las chicas, me observan, y corren a mi encuentro, mientras me abrazan con fuerza

"Tranquila nena, no llores así… recuerda, Naruto, siempre dijo que no deberías llorar nunca, que si llorabas cuando le vinieras a visitar, se molestaría, además… si lloras, me contagias" Ino, se aferra a mí, y siento las lágrimas en mis ropas "Vamos, si lloras, siento que no cumplo mi promesa, de cuidarte, y siempre mantenerte alegre, tal y como él, siempre quiso"

"No voy a llorar más, lo prometo… hoy debemos estar felices, después de todo, estamos toda la familia reunida, después de tres años, por fin estamos todos juntos, mirando a Naruto de nuevo, así que, nada de lágrimas" Digo decidida, limpiando mi rostro, con un pañuelo, que me da mi primo "Sin embargo, sé que es egoísta, pero… podrían dejarme hablar un momento a solas, con él… yo necesito contarle lo del embarazo, y bueno…"

Tenten e Ino asienten, sin embargo, Neji lo duda

"Mira, para que el ogro de Neji, no se preocupe, estaremos aquí en la esquina, así solo bastara asomarse, y sabremos que estas bien" Tenten palmea el hombro de mi primo, y puedo jurar, que veo que ambos se tensan con ese contacto, aunque lo fingen bastante bien

"Solo levanta la voz si necesitas algo nena" Neji, besa mi frente y me deja frente a la tumba de Naruto "Amigo, luego hablamos de esto" Se despide, brevemente de Naruto

Fin Pov Hinata

Pov Kiba

Llegue al lugar, es extraño. Shino dijo que era un cementerio, pero…

Veo el coche en que llegaron esas chicas, así que supongo que están dentro. Estoy por apagar el motor del coche, pero veo otro carro estacionar, y de el, baja Hinata, seguida por un hombre, que parece que corre a ella, y le sostiene de la mano. Mi corazón por un momento se detiene, y es que ella… luce diferente, como más llenita, no estoy seguro, tal vez solo es mi imaginación

Ese tipo debe ser su marido, ¿No qué ya no estaban juntos, entonces que significa esto?, él tipo la lleva hasta la entrada del cementerio, pero nunca deja de agarrarla. Yo me debato una vez más, ¿Si bajo ahora mismo, habrá alguna diferencia entre nosotros?, lo más probable es que no. Pero, aun así, el que esas chicas me buscaran, y me exigieran aclarar las cosas, me dejo intrigado, quizás, solo deba bajar, y mirar un poco más de cerca, solo para estar seguros

Camino por el lugar, se ve que es un cementerio algo costoso, las lapidas y el lugar, están muy bien cuidado. ¿Vendrán a visitar a algún familiar?, ¿Por qué me pedirían que viniera aquí?, tal vez, porque es un lugar público, donde debes respetar, así se aseguran de que no armemos un escandalo

Logro mirar a los tres, el hombre que trajo a Hinata, junto a la castaña, y la rubia. Bueno, debo aprovechar, que Hinata no está con ellos, y hablar con ese tipo

Me acerco a paso firme, con mirada seria, decidido a ver qué sucede. Para bien, o para mal, ya estoy aquí

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, el ex amante de Hinata" Me presento directamente, y sin darle vueltas al asunto

Ambas mujeres me miran serias, y el hombre, pronto cambia su rostro serio, por uno de furia, sus ojos arden, y siento el ambiente más pesado, sé que me quiere muerto, sus ojos lo dicen

"Bastardo… ¡tú eres el hijo de puta que la embarazo y se largó!" El hombre reprime su grito, y creo que es por respeto a los muertos

Tenten rápidamente se pone en medio de nosotros, aun cuando yo estoy decidido a aclarar todo… alto, ¿Embarazo, que embarazo?

"¿Qué embarazo?" Mi mente rápido recapitula, ellas dijeron que no merecía saber la verdad, ellas querían saber que iba a ser de mi relación con Hinata, e insistieron mucho en todo eso, incluso me pidieron que aclarara todo con su marido "¿Ella está embarazada?, ¿De mí?" Mi boca se abre y se cierra como un idiota

¿Un hijo?, ¿Mío?, ¿Su marido lo sabe?, entonces….

"Tranquilízate Neji, este tipo no sabe nada del embarazo, además, vino para aclarar las cosas con Hinata" Ino toma el brazo del tipo, mientras le habla, sin embargo, no les estoy escuchando, mi mente de pronto no está clara

Tenten me abofetea con poca fuerza, y entonces la observo fijamente

"Este no es Naruto, él, está ahí con Hinata, así que ve con ellos" Ella me señala a Hinata, que está al final de un pasillo, parada frente a una tumba, mientras agacha el rosto "Aclaren de una vez todo" Me insta la mujer

Yo no entiendo nada, solo sé que mis pies me llevan a donde ella, mientras aun trato de entender que pasa, ¿Por qué Hinata está frente a una tumba, y por qué…? Viéndola, más de cerca, ella se ve pálida, y aun cuando su abdomen, se ve un poco abultado, sus brazos, se ven delgados, y cuando voltea, veo el negro, provocado por la falta de sueño, debajo de sus ojos, ella luce algo cansada, y adolorida

"¡¿Kiba?!" Hinata se espanta, y da un saltito, mira la lápida a su lado, y luego a mi "¿Qué haces aquí?"

No sé qué hago aquí, ni yo lo entiendo, sin embargo, cuando giro mi cabeza, siento el cuerpo frio, el nombre en la lápida…

' _Naruto Namikase, Excelente esposo, hermano, y amigo'_

¿Qué mierda, él, esta… muerto?, ¿Cuando?

"¿Cuándo, cuando sucedió esto?" Es lo único que puedo preguntar, la voz me tiembla; ni siquiera soy capaz de seguir leyendo en la lápida "Él, es tu marido… pero…"

Hinata agacha la mirada, lleva sus manos a su vientre, y trata de esconderlo

"Hace tres años, él enfermo de pronto… yo ¡lo siento Kiba!, debí decirte esto antes" Ella empieza a llorar, y trata de no mirarme "No puedo solo olvidarme de él, y hacer como que nunca vivió, ¡lo siento!"

Trato de acercarme, pero ahora me da miedo tocarla, me siento tan imbécil, que no puedo ponerle una mano encima

"Mira, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero… lamento las molestias que te cause, y lo que sucedió, yo no fui sincera contigo, al principio, solo trataba de olvidar mi dolor, y por eso entre a ese bar, pero creo que, en un punto, me enamore de ti… aunque, también lo sigo queriendo a él" Ella solloza, y parece ahogarse en su llanto "Sé que es tarde, y no sé, ni por qué nos encontramos aquí, pero ¡Lo siento mucho!, además… hay algo que necesito decirte, por favor…"

Ya no lo soporto más, me acerco a ella, y la abrazo con fuerza, su aroma vuelve a llenar mis pulmones, su cuerpo, no se siente tan cálido como de costumbre, ahora está algo frio, y me asusta, la siento temblar debajo de mis brazos, ¿Esta temblando por mí?, Kami, ¿Qué hice? Fui un imbécil, debí notar que el que viviera prácticamente sola no era normal, además, esas ropas, siempre en la misma posición, nunca vi indicios de nadie viviendo con ella… yo solo tenía miedo, de descubrir la verdad, de saber que ciertamente, yo no era suficiente para ella, y por eso, era solo el amante

"Lo siento, yo fui quien no supo preguntar de frente estas cosas, y pensé que quizás, tu… Pequeña, yo pensé que tu…" No sé qué decirle, solo sé que la abrazo con fuerza, y no pienso dejarla ir

Ella rompe en llanto, y se aferra a mí, siento la desesperación mientras sus manos tiemblan, y me apresan a su cuerpo, siento la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi camisa, y como su cuerpo tiembla, así que solo logro aferrarme con más fuerza, Mi pequeña, todo este tiempo… siempre fue mía, y yo, la compartí con un recuerdo, con un pasado, al cual temía. Sin embargo, los dos nos equivocamos, y, aun así, la vida nos dio otra oportunidad, así que no pienso soltarla ahora

….

El tiempo paso, Hinata me conto todo, desde cómo se conoció con Naruto, hasta como murió. Me dijo que quien la visitaba, era su primo, quien es bastante celoso, y de sangre caliente, por eso, no me presento con él, pues lo nuestro no era algo tan serio; pues le dije, que solo quería una amante, y ella igual, así que ambos nos equivocamos. Ino, y ella siguen siendo unidas, parece que los gemelos, perdieron a sus padres, quedando solo ellos, y después dejando sola a Ino. Tal parece que aun después de la muerte de Naruto, Hinata mantuvo el contacto con ella, y por como lo dice, sé que jamás dejaran de estar juntas, pues para Hinata, Ino siempre será su hermana política

Mi corazón se siente más libre después de escuchar todo aquello, aunque, debo decir, que mi rival, si era difícil. El hombre, era todo lo contrario de mí, él no era un jugador, y, además, por lo que Hinata, me dijo, fue un excelente esposo, la amo hasta el final, así que supongo, que tuve suerte al encontrarla en aquel bar, quizás si la hubiera conocido antes… yo hubiera sido diferente, sin embargo, por ahí, escuche que le _'hubiera'_ , no existe, además, todo nos llevó a encontrarnos esa noche en el bar, así que supongo, que está bien

Estuvimos en ese panteón por largo tiempo, después de saber todo, y de pedir muchas disculpas por lo sucedido. Le presente mis respetos a Naruto, me quede a solas en la tumba del tipo, y tuve una charla franca con él, diciéndole antes que nada… que amaba a esa mujer, y que lo sentía, pero haría todo lo posible, por monopolizar el corazón de Hinata, para que solo me perteneciera a mí; tal vez es egoísta, pero lo hare

Llevé a esa mujer a mi casa, no quise dejarla otra vez. Y aunque el tal Neji, me fulmino con la mirada, tanto Tenten, como Ino le convencieron, de dejarme, llevármela. Todavía había mucho que aclarar, como nuestra relación, el embarazo, y nuestras nuevas vidas a partir de ahora

Sin embargo, ahora se, que no pienso alejarme de ella, no volveré a dejarle sola, y hare uso de todo a mi alcance, para saber más de ella. No quiero más, malos entendidos. Solo me basto una noche, para admirarla, para ella, dejar una huella en mi cuerpo, y solo basto una noche, para darme cuenta, que mi vida sin ella, era una basura, pero ahora, no dejare que pase ni una sola noche, en que ella no sepa, que la amo, porque es mi amante, mi mujer, mi novia, y pronto, la hare mi esposa

…

Yo jugué a ser el amante de Hinata desde que la conocí, y pensé que estaba bien así, sin embargo, sin darme cuenta me enamore, de la mujer que pensé, nunca me enamoraría por tener un dueño. Y ahora, soy yo quien le ha dado un anillo, el cual se, portara con felicidad, y no piensa quitárselo nunca

Fin Pov Kiba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Aun lado de la lápida, la tierra, estaba recién removida, y enterrado ahí, una caja aterciopelada, color azul, y dentro, un anillo de boda, que era devuelto a su dueño, para así poder, volver a empezar una nueva vida


End file.
